Soulmate
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun !
1. Chapter 1

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong~ saya disini bersama KaiSoo XD.

Sebenarnya, saya sedikit tergila-gila dengan KaiSoo, apalagi Kai oppa~ kyaaa! /.

Efek ngelihat Kai oppa di MV Maxstep -_-a, jadinya begini deh ._.v

Fic ini datang tiba-tiba (?) didalam pikiran Rai subuh2 -_-. Baru bangun mau sholat, langsung dapet ide buat bkin nih fic. Dasar gaje -_-

Oh iya, fic ini menceritakan seluruh couple, yah~. Tapi 2 couple pertama saya yang nentuin.

Oh iya, fic untuk chap ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Apa kau percaya sihir?

Apa kau percaya cerita dongeng tentang seorang wanita misterius yang akan meramalkan pasangan hidupmu dan menyambungkan dirimu dengan jodohmu yang sebenarnya lewat benang merah dalam bentuk unik?

Dia tidak memiliki nama, dia tidak pernah diketahui keturunan malaikat bernama apa.

Apa kau percaya kalau dia adalah keturunan malaikat sang tuhan yang turun kedunia untuk menolong manusia?

Apa kau percaya dia ada didekat hidupmu dan memperhatikan manusia sambil tersenyum ramah, atau mungkin menyeringai?

Apa kau percaya ketika dia menyamar, lalu mendekatimu untuk menolongmu?

Kalian tidak percaya?

Maka, akan saya berikan beberapa kisah fantasy ini untuk kalian.

.

.

.

.

**THE STORY IS BEGIN!**

.

Terlihat seorang namja sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah sekolah sambil bersenandung riang. Mata bulatnya, wajah manisnya yang tersenyum serta tubuh mungil dengan kulit putih bersih itu menambah point plus miliknya. Banyak yang menyukai sifat lembut dan polos miliknya ini. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena..dia sudah mengejar satu orang.

"Kai~" panggil namja manis ini yang bernama Do Kyungsoo atau sering di panggil Kyungsoo ataupun DO.

Namja yang dipanggil Kai itu menoleh dengan tatapan tajam.

Kim Jongin atau sering dipanggil Kai. Namja yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan dengan tubuh tinggi proporsional, wajah tampan, tatapan mata yang menurut kaum yeoja sexy, dan bibir tebalnya yang juga dinilai sexy. Kai juga merupakan seorang pangeran di kalangan yeoja dan merupakan dancer dari SM High School.

Kai mendapat julukan, yaitu Sexy prince without heart.

Kyungsoo sendiri yang merupakan seniornya adalah namja yang mengejar-ngejar Kai secara terang-terangan. Walau sudah berkali-kali Kai menolak Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak menyerah.

Seperti hari ini misalnya…

"Kkamjongie~ ayo makan siang bersama~ aku buatkan Ddokbokkie yang sangat kau sukai ini khusus untukmu~" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya yang bisa melelehkan apapun. Bahkan seme-seme mesum yang menjadi fans DO diam-diam sudah meneguk liur melihat DO atau Kyungsoo ini.

"Ck, sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau makan siang denganmu!" bentak Kai. Beberapa namja yang sebenarnya memang fans DO diam-diam mulai gemertak melihat Kai. Kesal? Tentu saja!

Tetapi Kyungsoo hanya mempertontonkan senyumnya, senyum lembut yang terlihat bercahaya. Senyum, yang selalu ditunggu semua orang untuk diperlihatkan kepada mereka. Senyum yang bisa membuat seseorang bisa menjadi maniak untuk Kyungsoo yang begitu terlihat manis dan sempurna dimata mereka. Gila, bukan?

Kai menatap sinis senyuman itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mencobanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kai menarik kotak bekal itu lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Kyungsoo kaget.

Semua orang yang ada disana sudah mulai membelak kaget tidak percaya. Berani sekali seorang Kai membuang makanan buatan namja imut yang digilai semua orang dengan tanpa rasa bersalah?

"Ini makananku, bukan? Jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun, termasuk membuangnya. Bye." Ujar Kai lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis dan mulai terisak.

.

.

.

AT CAFETARIA

.

.

Kyungsoo seperti orang kurang makan. Dia makan seperti orang kesetanan, membuat penjaga kantin merasa cemas.

"Aigo, apa kau tidak pernah makan, Kyungie-ah?" tanya seorang penjaga café yang bernama Ichi. Yeoja manis dengan rambut pendek dan manis. Dia adalah pekerja baru di cafeteria yang ada disini.

"IYA!" jawab Kyungsoo lalu memakan banyak sekali makanan. Ichi sampai terkikik kecil.

"Kau itu mau makan atau mau menangis?" tanya Ichi lagi.

"Biar saja!" ujarnya yang menyikat habis semangkuk sup panas. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo langsung membayar selutuh tagihan yang nyaris membuat uang jajannya untuk 2 minggu habis.

"Sudah kenyang?" tanya Ichi sambil nyengir kuda. Kyungsoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jujur saja belum. Aku masih lapar karena kesal dengan Kkamjong!" ucap Kyungsoo. Ichi tersenyum lalu mengambil sesuatu di kulkas kantin. Dia ingat ada sesuatu disana.

"Ini, Pink Ice cream. Buatan salah satu penjaga kantin baru yang aku kurang kenal siapa namanya. Dia bilang ice terakhir itu kalau tidak ada yang menginginkannya ya untuknya. Ini aku kasih denganmu. Kau kelihatan ingin makan lagi. hihihihi." Ucap Ichi. Kyungsoo menatapi ice cream itu.

"Ah, jinjja? gomawoyo, Ichi-ah. Pay~" ujar Kyungsoo yang pergi dari sana. Saat Kyungsoo sudah keluar cafeteria, seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang hitam bergelombang ke cafeteria dan mengecek kulkas.

"Eh? Kemana ice cream yang aku buat?" tanya wanita itu. Ichi menoleh.

"Wah? Sudah aku berikan dengan anak yang barusan. Waeyo?" tanya Ichi. Wanita itu tersenyum. iris mata berwarna merah mawar itu tersenyum.

"Hum, jinjjayo?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap mata Ichi.

"Hum, tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ichi. Wanita itu mengangguk lalu mulai merapihkan seragmnya. Dia berniat untuk mengambil cuti dulu selama 3 hari. dia cukup lelah membantu Ichi dan penjaja kantin yang lain untuk melayani orang-orang kelapara di SM High School ini.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedikit beruntung hari ini. Hari ini banyak sekali fansnya yang memberikannya makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo, dan dengan senang hati diterimanya.

Kyungsoo ada didalam perpustakaan kosong kali ini. Hari ini pelajaran kosong karena 3 hari lagi akan ada festival kembang api sekolah.

Kyungsoo menatap ice cream itu. saat membuka bungkus itu, Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah tulisan.

"Uhm? Bayangkan orang yang kau sayangi, pikirkan dia, harapkan dia menjadi milikmu, ajaklah dia berbicara, dan berikan ice cream ini. Bila beruntung, dia adalah pasangan hidupmu. Uhm? Apa ini? Hahaha." Ujar Kyungsoo tertawa. Tapi entah mengapa, sesuatu didalam hatinya membuatnya berdebar. Seolah membuatnya ingin percaya pada ice cream ini.

"Ck, yang benar saja." Bisik Kyungsoo. Keren juga, ice cream ini tidak meleleh. Hebat juga.

Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali ice cream itu kedalam bungkusnya. Nanti kalau meleleh, tidak apa-apa. Toh, Kyungsoo tidak membawa buku sama sekali.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo ingin melahap seluruh makanan dari fans-fansnya. Biar saja dia makan banyak, toh dia tidak gemuk. *ck, enak bgt -_-a*

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar ruangan perpustakaan setelah puas makan, dan ajaibnya es itu tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau akan meleleh. Kyungsoo menatap seseorang yang terlihat sedang duduk didalam ruang peristirahatan yang lebih sering kosong. Disana, dia terlihat sedang menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Kyungsoo yang kenal namja itu segera masuk keruang itu dan langsung mengambil rokok itu dan menginjaknya hingga padam.

Namja yang rokoknya dirampas oleh Kyungsoo menatap kesal.

"YA! Maumu itu apa?! Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?!" teriak namja bernana Kim Jongin Kai itu. Kyungsoo terlihat gemetar. Kai bisa melihatnya.

"Aku mohon jangan pernah merokok…" bisik Kyungsoo yang masib bisa terdengar Kai.

"APA PEDULIMU?! KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU!" Pekik Kai yang terdengar frustasi. Kyungsoo menangis. Wajah manisnya berubah merah dan butiran airmata turun dari matanya.

Baru sekali ini, dia menangis terisak sedih sekali. Lebih sedih daripada melihat bekal buatannya dibuang didepan matanya.

Tak bisakah Kai tahu perasaannya yang begitu besar untuk Kai?

Kai sedikit kaget namun berusaha dia sembunyikan perasaan kaget itu.

"Hiks….aku mohon jangan merokok…itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu..hiks…aku tidak ingin Kai sakit..hiks…" tangis Kyungsoo. Kai terdiam. cukup lama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kkk~~~~ end for this chap. Next chap ditunggu.

Ini prolog, jd pendek deh :p *dibakar

Okay, need review.

No flame, no bash, no SIDERS! Please, no SIDERS!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Saya datang dengan iringan lagu Still Alive ;D *pletak

Oke, saya akui, saya cinta sama KaiSoo dan BaekYeol sekarang. But Still TaoRis number 1! *hell yeah!

Setelah saya putusin, saya gak akan keluar dari FFn. Saya terharu dan senang banget liat review dri readers yang bilang jangan prig krn seneng sm aku~ terharu saya XD

Dan saya juga senang bgt kalian juga ngirim saya SMS ataupun BM. Jeongmal khamsahamnida! Saya tidak akan pergi dari FFn meskipun 'that person' mulai mau memflame saya lagi. terima kasih yeorobeun, I love you! *bungkung sambil salto #eh?

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

"Hiks….aku mohon jangan merokok…itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu..hiks…aku tidak ingin Kai sakit..hiks…" tangis Kyungsoo. Kai terdiam. cukup lama.

"Kau…kenapa..kenapa menangis? Apa masalahmu? Apa yang kau inginkan, HAH?!" bentak Kai penuh emosi dan kemarahan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan amarah dan…takut. Kai seolah cemas melihat DO atau Kyungsoo ini menangis. Kyungsoo masih menangis. Airmatanya membasahi puntung rokok yang dia injak hingga puntung itu tidak berbentuk sempurna lagi.

"Rokok tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu…kau bisa terkena penyakit yang menyangkut paru-paru..aku tidak ingin kau sakit..hiks…aku..hiks..ingin kau selalu sehat..hiks.." Kyungsoo terus menangis. Kai menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Kau ini sangat aneh! Kau selalu aku bentak, selalu aku caci, tapi kenapa selalu seperti ini denganku, HAH?! Jawab sekarang, atau aku pukul kau!" bentak Kai lagi. Kyungsoo masih menangis.

"Karena aku menyayangimu…aku sangat menyayangimu, Jongin. Dan aku ingin, kau selalu sehat. Jangan sakit..hiks…" isak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai. Ada sebuah emosi yang tidak dimengerti Kyungsoo didalamnya. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama.

Kyungsoo terus berusaha mencari tahu, emosi apa yang ada didalamnya itu. namun percuma, Kai menyembunyikan dengan baik emosi yang ada didalamnya. Tinggalah Kyungsoo hanya menatapi wajah yang tak dia mengerti emosi apa didepannya ini.

Kai mendekatkan kepalanya, mulutnya persis berada disamping telinga Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kai sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aroma mint yang maskulin menguar dari tubuh Kai. Begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya candu. Dia ingin merasakan lebih aroma tubuh ini, tapi dia tahu batasnya. Dan dia tidak ingin membuat namja yang mengambil hatinya ini semakin membenci dirinya.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku mohon." Bisik Kai lembut ditelinga Kyungsoo. Begitu tenang, begitu menenangkan, bagaikan mantra sihir. Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Wajahnya merona tipis. Begitu menggoda, dan begitu manis.

"Kai…"

"Maaf sudah kasar selama ini, tapi aku mohon menjauhlah dariku. Kalau kau mendekatiku terus, kau akan mati. Terima kasih, aku janji tidak akan merokok, dan aku janji aku akan merawat kesehatanku. Tapi kau harus pergi dari hidupku." Bisik Kai, bibirnya semakin dekat dengan telinga Kyungsoo.

Kai bisa menghirup aroma citrus vanilla alami dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Aromanya lembut dan segar. Jarang sekali ada namja yang memiliki wangi lembut ini. Dan ini adalah aroma tubuh alami. Bukan parfum buatan manusia, melainkan pemberian tuhan.

Kyungsoo meneteskan setetes airmatanya tanpa dia perintahkan. Apa ini? Bukan ini yang dia mau! Dia rela mengejar Jongin selama yang dia bisa, tapi jangan menyuruhnya pergi dengan cara begini. Ini membuatnya sakit.

"Selamat tinggal, Do Kyungsoo." Ujar Kai pada akhirnya. Kai menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Dia pergi setelah mengambil tasnya.

"TUNGGU!" pekik Kyungsoo. Kai berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo. Semilir angin masuk ke sana lewat jendela. Atmosfer disana begitu berbeda. Cahaya lembut matahari masuk kesana. Memberi efek begitu indah dan bersinar untuk keduanya.

"Hn?"

"Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi! Aku tidak akan mengajakmu bicara, atau mengejarmu lagi. Tapi aku mohon, kabulkan satu saja permintaanku. Setelah itu, aku akan menjauh dari hidupmu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Ada rasa ngilu yang begitu sesak mengenai ulu hatinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin. Tubuhnya berbalik berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Sesuatu didalam dadanya berdebar. Semilir angin terus masuk mengelilingi keduanya. Kyungsoo terpesona melihat Kai yang begitu sempurna. Seolah hitam, dan cahaya putih adalah dirinya, diri Jongin. Rambutnya yang terbang tertiup angin kecil, matanya yang tajam, wajahnya yang tampan. _Too perfect for someone like Kyungsoo._

"Habiskan satu hari ini bersamaku, maka aku janji tidak mengganggumu lagi setelahnya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada lemah. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Kyungsoo harap harap cemas menatap Kai.

Kai menghela nafas. Dia mendekati namja mungil yang lebih pendek darinya ini dan menatapnya dalam.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

.

.

.

Keduanya sedang diperjalanan menuju Nami Island. Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan Kai kalau dia ingin kesana. Dan Kai tahu jalan pintas menuju Nami Island dengan cepat.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan bersamaan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menatapi tempat indah ini.

"Hum~ udaranya sejuk sekali~" ucap Kyungsoo. Kai menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hm, tapi akan berubah dingin nantinya." Kyungsoo berdebar menatap senyum Kai. Baru kali ini dia menatapi senyum Kai yang selembut ini. Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini. Membuat wajahnya merona manis.

"Kai, apa kau ingin makan siang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menatap jam rolex ditangannya.

"Hum, aku lumayan lapar." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesungai Nami? Aku bawa bekalku. Dan jumlahnya lumayan. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Senyum itu lembut sekali. Dan Kai harus akui kalau Kyungsoo hyung begitu manis.

Apa tadi? Dia bilang Kyungsoo manis? Ck, ada apa denganmu, Kai?

"Hm, sesukamu sajalah. Aku lapar." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

.

.

Keduanya duduk dibawah pohon oak. Didepan mereka terpampang pemandangan indah khas sungai di Nami Island. Terlihat beberapa perahu bebek disana.

Kyungsoo mengambil kotak bekalnya yang ada ditangannya. Kyungsoo membukanya.

"Hum? Ini kau yang memasaknya, hyung?" tanya Kai kaget. Dia baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo bisa memasak. Kyungsoo tersenyum. rona merah tipis menaburi wajahnya. Manis. Kyungsoo tak cocok jadi yeoja kalau dia semanis ini. Dia akan membuat lawannya masuk rumah sakit dengan keluhan diabetes tingkat akut.

Berlebihan, memang. Tapi apa hendak dikata? Itu mungkin perumpamaan Kai ketika melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Ini, kau mau coba?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyendokkan sesendok Bulgogi dengan balutan selada. Kai menatap Kyungsoo. "Tenanglah, aku jamin rasanya tidak buruk." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Kyungsoo. "Otteyo?"

"Mashita. Kau pandai memasak, ternyata. Lagi." ucap Kai yang seolah memerintah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat tersenyum bahagia. Dia menyendokkan kembali daging Tenderloin itu kemulut Kai. Dan Kai terlihat menikmati masakan Kyungsoo yang baru pertama kali dia makan.

"Kau suka?"

"Hum, lebih baik daripada buatan restoran yang sering aku makan." Ucapnya tenang sambil hendak meminum minuman yang tadi keduanya beli. Kyungsoo terlihat kesal.

"Kau harus mengurangi intensitas makan direstoran. Kau harus memasak sendiri. kau harus lebih banyak makan sayur." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Sini, kau juga harus makan." Ucap Kai. Kai mengambil sendok itu dan menyendokkannya kemulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima dengan senang hati. "Aku tidak bisa masak, keluargaku tinggal di LA, dan aku sendiri disini. jadilah aku makan direstoran. Maid dirumahku suka mematung bila melihatku, dan aku membenci itu." ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo terkikik kecil.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kai heran.

"Mereka terpesona padamu, kau begitu mempesona, Kai-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum riangnya. Matanya yang juga tersenyum berbinar, pipinya yang gembil dan merona serta bibirnya yang seksi dan pink merekah itu tersenyum menatap Kai. Kai hanya bisa diam melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kau suapi aku lagi. Aku sedang malas memegang sendok." Ucap Kai cuek dan wajah datarnya yang sedikit berkesan malas. Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum menatap Kai.

Kyungsoo kembali menyuapi Kai.

.

.

Keduanya sedang menikmati pemandangan disana. Kai sebenarnya adalah orang yang lembut, dan cukup menyenangkan. Namun dia menjadi berandalan seperti ini karena tidak ada yang mau perhatian dengannya, bahkan orangtuanya. Dia butuh perhatian, dan orangtuanya tidak memberikannya. Yang diberikan orangtuanya adalah harta untuk Kai.

Saat sedang bercekap-cakap ringan, 3 orang namja yang tidak Kyungsoo kenal mendekati keduanya.

"Wah, sang pangeran sedang berkencan, rupanya." Ucap seorang namja dengan nada dingin.

"Kh, apa maumu, bosnya genk rapers?" tanya Kai dengan seringannya.

"Hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku kemarin. Kau yang berhasil membuatku patah hidung." Ucapnya. Kai menyeringai.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku, JB." Ucapnya. Dia menyeringai.

"Coba saja." Setelah berucap begitu, namja bernama JB menepuk kedua tangannya dan.

"AHHKK! KAI!" Kyungsoo dijadikan sandera oleh kedua temannya. Kontan hal itu membuat Kai kaget dan memandangnya penuh amarah.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek! Dasar pengecut. Lawanmu itu aku! Bukan namja itu!" pekik Kai. JB mendekati Kai.

"Akan aku lepaskan dia..hanya saja..ada stu syaratnya.." JB menyeringai. Namja bernama Jae Bum atau JB ini menatap Kai.

"Mwo?"

"Bersujud didepanku, dan katakan kalau akulah yang terhebat." Ujar JB. Kai menggeram marah.

"Kai! Jangan dengarkan! Aku tidak apa-apa!" pekik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis. Dia mengerti arti ucapan Kai di perpustakaan. Inilah artinya. Gara-gara dia bersama Kai, Kai menjadi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu. ICE CREAM! Ice creamnya mungkin bukan untuk Kai, tapi untuk menyelamatkan Kai. Caranya pasti akan berhasil.

"Aku tidak sudi!" pekik Kai. JB menyeringai. JB mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Wah, namja yang manis sekali. Bibirnya juga sexy sekali. Kau hebat sekali mendapatkan namja yang seperti ini." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil perlahan ice creamnya, membukanya didalam tasnya dan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Harus kita apakan namja manis ini..?"" JB mendekati Kyungsoo dan…

HEK!

Sebuah kejadian memalukan terjadi. Kyungsoo memasukkan ice cream itu tepat kemulut namja bernama JB itu hingga membuatnya tersedak. Kyungsoo langsung mencabut stick ice cream itu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam hidung JB hingga JB mimisan.

"GYAAA!" pekiknya kesakitan. Kai sampai kaget dan ingin sekali tertawa.

Kedua teman JB langsung melepaskan Kyungsoo dan membawa JB pergi.

Sungguh tragis. Baru saja diobati dari patah hidung, dia sudah mimisan karena dimasukan stick ice cream dengan kekuatan penuh. Sungguh malang nian nasib si bos rappers ini.

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga menangis. Mengingat kejadian Kyungsoo yang emmasukkan stick ice cream ke hidung musuh Kai.

"Ayolah KKamjong, itu tidak lucu! Berhentilah tertawa! Aku berniat baik dengan menolongmu menggunakan ice cream itu!" ucap Kyungsoo.

Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul. Sudah agak sore ternyata.

"Ayolah hyung, itu sangat lucu! Dan aku benar-benar salut denganmu! Huahahaha!" tawa Kai kembali pecah. Kai nyaris saja menabrak pedagang buah, tetapi untungnya tidak kejadian.

"Hum, kau menyebalkan."

Lama keduanya terdiam. Hingga Kai mengatakan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih,"

"Untuk?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum.

"Sudah menyelamatkanku, dan sudah mau membuatku tertawa seperti ini. Sudah 3 tahun aku tidak tertawa selepas ini." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo menunduk sedikit.

"Hum, sama-sama, Kai-ah." Ujar Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit merona. Cocok sekali dengan pipi gembil dan mata bulat besarnya itu.

Saat diperjalanan, Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah keanehan.

"Uhm..Kai-ah.."

"Wae?"

"Kita harusnya belok kiri untuk ke sekolah. Kenapa membawaku ke gunung belakang sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Kai. Kai menyeringai.

"Kau cukup diam." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk walau dia sedikit ketakutan.

.

.

.

Pemandangan sore di gunung belakang SM High School.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang duduk disebuah bangku dibawah pohon OAK besar bersama Kai.

Keduanya sedang menikmati saat-saat matahari terbenam. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit gelisah. Hari ini akan habis, dan dia tidak akan bersama dengan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Hyung…" panggil Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh. Terlihat Kai yang mengusap tengkuknya yang kelihatannya tidak gatal.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana…kalau kita terus bersama? Maksudku…untuk sekarang..dan seterusnya, bagaimana?" tanya Kai. Terlihat semburat tipis dipipinya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"U…uhm..aku mau sekali..tapi…bukankah..tadi sudah perjanjian..bahwa..setelah ini berakhir..aku..-" Kyungsoo diam tidak melanjutkan.

"Kau sudah tahu, 'kan kenapa aku melarangmu ada dihidupku?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Karena aku takut membahayakanmu….kau lihat, bukan? Kau nyaris dijahati dengannya..tetapi…" ucapan Kai tidak dilanjutkan. Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo sebentar dan mengecup bibir mungil itu cepat. Membuat mata Kyungsoo melebar sempurna dan semburat merah semakin jelas.

"Kalau kau bersedia melawan mereka bersamaku, dan mendampingiku, maka aku janji selamanya kau hanya untukku, hyung." Ucapnya. Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

Bibir Kai ada disamping telinga Kyungsoo. Seolah ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Pemandangan yang begitu romantis.

"Aku sudah lama menaruh perasaan padamu. Jauh sebelum kau menyukaiku. Aku bertindak kasar, karena aku tidak ingin kau semakin menyukaiku, dan kau jadi tersakiti. Maaf sudah membuang bekalmu. Aku terpaksa membuangnya tadi agar kau bisa mengerti arti tindakanku untuk kau menjauhiku, aku sakit sekali tadi membuatmu menangis." Bisiknya penuh kelembutan dan terasa sekali rasa sayangnya. Kyungsoo menitikkan setitik airmatanya sambil tersenyum. Kai mengecup airmata itu dan terus mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dengan perlakuannya.

"Saranghae.." bisik Kai. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh maskulin itu.

"Nado Saranghae Jonginnie.." bisiknya. Keduanya saling berpelukan. Memabagi kehangatan dan cinta.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo ada dirumah Kai. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati bermalam dan memasakkan makan malam. Dan dengan tega Kai memecat seluruh maid dirumah ini malam itu juga.

Kyungsoo membongkar tasnya, dan menemukan bungkus ice cream itu.

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya Kai yang ada disana ingin menonton Kyungsoo memasak.

"Bungkus ice cream yang aku pakai tadi." Ujarnya. Kyungsoo membongkar bungkus ice cream itu dan terkejut oleh sesuatu. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Uhm? Ada tulisan." Ucap Kai. Kai memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan meletakan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

Tulisan disana begitu aneh, namun membuat keduanya bahagia. Tulisannya adalah.

KENA! PASANGAN HIDUP DO KYUNGSOO ADALAH KIM JONGIN.

"Semoga terkabul." Ucap Kai lalu mengecup dahi lalu berlanju pada pipi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, seorang yeoja berambut oranye dengan topi sihirnya menyeringai.

"Wah, satu pasangan sudah berhasil. Tinggal 5 pasangan lagi." ucapnya yang menconteng nama pasangan yang berhasil dia satukan. Wanita itu menghilang bersamaan dengan sinar bulan yang muncul dimalam itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.oke! need review!

No bash, no flame, no plagiat! NO SIDERS.

NEXT: TAORIS, BAEKYEOL, CHENMIN, SULAY, HUNHAN!


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Saya datang dengan iringan lagu History ;D *pletak

Okelah, no bacot. Just review ne ^^

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis dengan mata panda yang indah tengah membaca buku disebuah taman.

Taman sebuah sekolah ternama yang ada di Korea. Bernama International Starworld High School. Sekolah internasional yang diakui dunia. Disini, anak berbagai Negara tergabung dan belajar dengan didikan keras.

Kepintaranpun tak diragukan lagi. bahkan masuk sebagai sekolah dengan murid nyaris 100% jenius.

Hebat, bukan?

Seorang namja manis yang duduk di taman itu bernama Huang Zi Tao. Atau yang akrab dipanggil Zi Tao ataupun Tao. Umurnya baru saja menginjak 16 tahun. Namun ketampanan, keimutannya sudah tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Bahkan banyak yang sebenarnya menyukai sosok pemalu dan sedikit tertutup ini.

Namja manis asal China yang beruntung bisa sekolah disini. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha Batu alam dan perhiasan dunia.

Namja ini menatap dikejauhan, seorang namja yang luar biasa tampan. Dengan rambut blonde, tinggi jangkung, kulit pucat, dan wajah tampan dengan mata tajamnya.

Dia adalah Wu Yi Fan atau Kris, seorang guru baru yang baru saja mengajar sekitar 4 bulan disini. Dia adalah guru seni music disini. Keahliannya untuk memainkan alat music sudah tidak diragukan. Dia adalah lulusan sekolah seni terhebat di Amerika, jadi wajar dia bisa memainkan alat music dengan sempurna.

Tao menyukai sosok itu, oh tidak maksudnya mencintainya. Namun Tao terlalu pemalu untuk menyatakannya. Menatapnya dari kejauhan sudah cukup bagus buatnya.

Tao tersenyum dengan rona manis diwajahnya.

Sedikit cemberut dan kesal kemudian karena melihatnya dari kejauhan dikerumuni wanita-wanita yang menurut Tao cantik.

Tao merasa, Kris pasti akan menyukai salah satu yeoja itu nantinya, tentu saja. Dia masih cukup muda di umur yang benar-benar baru menginjak 21 tahun. Ck, menyebalkan. Kris pasti tidak akan menyukai namja jelek sepertinya.

Tao membuka ponselnya dan memilih untuk berselancar didunia maya, lalu sebuah tulisan membuatnya tertarik pada sebuah kisah.

Tao sedang membuka sebuah situs yang digunakan untuk remaja Asia disana. Hanya seperti papan cerita. Untuk berbagi cerita, foro ataupun video. Dan, salah satu cerita menarik perhatiannya.

**Hai, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah murid di SM HS. Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo. Aku ingin berbagi pengalamanku. Sebelumnya, percayakah kalian pada sihir? Mungkin tidak. Tetapi aku mengalaminya. Aku adalah murid biasa disana yang jatuh cinta pada seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai. Tetapi aku selalu dikasari olehnya meski aku sudah berbuat baik untuknya. **

**Hingga saat aku makan dikantin untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku, aku bertemu dan diberi ice cream dengan petugas kantin. Awalnya, aku menganggap itu makanan biasa. Tetapi, dia mengatakan kalau ice cream itu ajaib. Benar, loh! Ice cream itu tidak meleleh. Dan dia berhasil menyatukan kami dengan cara yang unik. Saat sedang jalan-jalan dengan Kai yang menjajikan berjalan-jalan denganku selama satu hari penuh, dengan imbalan aku tidak mengganggu hidupnya, kami dicegat oleh musuhnya.**

**Dan aku adalah sandera saat itu. Dengan nekat, aku gunakan stik ice cream itu, dan aku masukkan ke dalam hidungnya. Oke, ini menggelikan. Tetapi, saat perjalanan pulang, dia menyatakan perasaannya denganku, dan kami kejadian.**

**Setelah aku cari info, ternyata memang ada legenda tentang seorang penyihir yang membantu percintaanmu dengan cara unik, dan benda itu yang diberinya akan menjadi benang merah. Aku merasa bahagia mengetahuinya.**

**Mungkin, kalau bukan ice cream itu dan si petugas kantin yang membuatnya, aku tidak akan bersatu dengan nae Namjachingu, Kai.**

Tao tertawa sedikit tertawa. Tetapi dia tersenyum lemah.

"Mana ada sihir didunia ini." Bisiknya. "Kalau ada, bisakah dia menolongku untuk menyatakan perasaanku dengan Kris seseongnim?" tanya Tao dengan bisikan kecil.

.

.

.

.

Tao sedang berlatih Wu Shu seorang diri siang ini. Diruangan khusus beladiri ini, Tao menempa kekuatan Wu Shunya.

Tak disangka, latihan membuatnya haus.

Tao berjalan dan mengambil minumannya. Pikirannya masih melayang pada Friend board itu. sekali lagi, dia menghela nafas.

"Aih, kalau memang ada yang seperti itu, aku juga mau.." bisik Tao. Tao langsung menepis pikirannya. "Aku bukan yeoja. Yang seperti itu mana mungkin ada. Dasar bodoh." Ucap Tao dan kembali berlatih.

.

.

2 jam kemudian

Tao memutuskan untuk pulang. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Tao sedang membereskan peralatan. Agak seram juga sendirian digedung bela diri.

Tao mengambil ponselnya.

"Uhm? Pesan?" tanya Tao. Tao membukanya. Hey, aneh. Nomornya tidak ada, tetapi kenapa bertuliskan Angel? Hey.

From : Angel

To : seseorang yang beruntung.

Aku tahu kau butuh bantuanku, sama seperti Do Kyungsoo. Datang ke gedung musik jam 8 malam. Tulis namamu dilukisan Piano hitam. Aku akan datang.

Tao bergetar.

OH MY GOD

.

.

.

TBC! XD

Okelah, just review.

No flame, bash, siders and plagiat ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Okelah, no bacot. Just review ne ^^

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Malam terlihat begitu cerah dengan sang Purnama yang berbahagia menyinari malam gelap itu. Bintang-bintang memeriahkan pesta langit mereka dengan kerlipan cantik yang indah.

Tao terlihat berada didepan pintu ruang musik besar. Pout diwajahnya menandakan dia agak ragu.

Memang masih agak ramai disekolah. Dikarenakan masih banyak yang mengikuti tambahan. Seperti extrakulikuler bela diri, Atronomi, Kebumian dan lainnya.

Tao membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menatap sekelilingnya. Terang sekali. Lukisan-lukisan alat musik berjejeran.

"Tulis namaku dilukisan piano hitam…uhm..ah, itu dia lukisannya." Bisik Tao. Tao menatap lukisan potret ukuran sedang itu. disana, ada sebuah baby grand piano hitam yang cantik. Bingkainya berwarna gold, dan anehnya, Tao menemukan secarik kertas kecil yang terselip disana.

RRTTT…RRTTT..

Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponsel Tao. Tao membuka ponselnya dan terkejut lagi.

**From : Angel**

**Tulis namamu diselembar kertas kecil itu, selipkan dibelakang lukisan itu. lalu ikuti suara piano panggung ruang music.**

Tao mengikutinya dan menuliskan namanya. Setelah selesai, Tao menyelipkan kertas kecil itu dibalik lukisannya.

**TING!**

Tao terkejut. Ini suara piano. Ah, mengapa jadi seram sekali sih? Tao benci dengan segala sesuatu yang mengerikan atau berhubungan tentang hantu, dan sekarang, apa dia ingin mengerjai Tao?

Tao mengikuti langkah kaki yang membawanya menuju panggung diruang music besar. Ruangan itu begitu besar. Ada sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran. Kursi-kursi empuk membentuk setengah lingkaran yang tersusun rapi disana dan didepannya sebuah panggung mewah yang cantik. Banyak alat music di sana, termasuk sebuah piano hitam legam yang ada ditengah.

Dikejauhan, Tao melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut panjang oranye miliknya, dan dia terlihat memeluk seekor kucing hitam kecil. Topi sihirnya seperti topi sihir di anime-anime Jepang yang sering Tao tonton. Wajahnya nyaris ditutupi oleh topi itu.

Tao mendekatinya dan kini berhadapan dengan gadis mungil berkulit putih pucat dan berambut oranye itu.

"Huang Zi Tao, menyimpan perasaan dengan guru music baru bernama Wu Yi Fan yang akrab dipanggil Kris. Lulusan dari sekolah music ternama, guru itu baru saja berumur 21 tahun. Wah..wah..unik sekali.." ucapnya. Tao memerah. Hei, kenapa dia bisa..

"Kenapa..kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Tao kaget. Kucing itu tidur dipangkuan gadis mungil itu.

"Aku menyuruhmu menulis namamu dilukisan itu agar aku tahu riwayat hidupmu, anak manis." Ucapnya. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tao. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Angel." Jawabnya. Tao terpukau. Entah dari mana, jendela dibelakang gadis itu semakin terlihat bersinar karena dikirim sinar dari sang purnama. Semilir angin mengehembus dan menggerakkan kecil rambut oranye itu, dan angin itu menghembus rambut Tao.

"Kau…."

"Aku berikan amplop ini. Besok pagi dihari minggu, ikuti perintah di kertas kertas ini, atau kau akan dihantui oleh hantu neraka." Ucapnya.

Dan dengan sekejap, angin yang cukup kencang melingkupi gadis itu dan dia menghilang. Tao yang kaget masih tak percaya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari minggu ini, Tao terlihat sedang berkeliling kota sekarang. Perintah dikertas ini begitu menyebalkan.

Dia harus bangun pagi, dan berkeliling kota hanya untuk sebuah BONEKA!

Yeah, _**great**_. Terima kasih untuk wanita-yang-mengaku-namanya-adalah-angel. Boneka itu begitu langka. Tao menatap kertas yang terdapat gambar boneka kambing kecil atau apalah itu Tao tidak perduli.

Matanya menatap sebuah toko boneka yang disana terpajang sebuah boneka yang sangat MIRIP dengan yang ada digambar. Langsung saja Tao masuk ke toko itu dan mengambil bonekanya.

"Ah, maaf, boneka ini berapa?" tanya Tao pada kasirnya. Kasirnya hanya tersenyum.

"Anda beruntung sekali, boneka itu banyak sekali yang mengincarnya. Dan itu boneka terakhir disini. Harganya bisa dilihat disini." ucapnya. Tao agak mendumal dalam hati karena boneka ini cukup mahal.

Cukup imut memang boneka ini, dan Tao akui pilihan wanita-bernama-Angel itu cukup berselera.

Setelah selesai, Tao berkeliling daerah perbelanjaan Seoul ini. Kacamata hitamnya menambah kesempurnaan wajahnya.

Dikejauhan, Tao menatap sosok Kris yang sedang duduk disamping seorang gadis manis dengan kacamata hitamnya. Keduanya sedang duduk dibangku kota sambil mengobrol.

Airmata Tao mengalir deras tanpa diperintah. Sakit..sakit..sakit..wanita itu pasti yeojachingu Kris, pasti! Maksud Tao, lihatlah dia, dia begitu manis dengan style sederhana dan kacamata hitam anggunnya.

Tao memeluk boneka itu dan pergi menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.  
.

.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan Tao terlihat dingin. Semalam, dia menerima pesan dari wanita itu kalau HARUS membawa boneka itu apapun yang terjadi. Ck, memberatkan tas saja.

Tao terlihat duduk ditaman kali ini. Sendirian, tentu saja. Tao agak menjauh dari sekitarnya walau banyak yang menyukainya.

Tao murung. Memori seorang gadis manis yang duduk bersama dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Kris kembali memenuhi memori otaknya. Sial.

RRRTTT…RRRYTTTTT..

**Sebuah pesan. Tao yakin dari sang Angel.**

**From : Angel**

**Jangan menangis. Saat jam pulang sekolah, datang ke taman dekat parkiran. Duduk disana jam 15:00 PM. Jangan terlambat. Percayalah padaku. Bawa boneka itu. jangan letakkan boneka itu di lokermu.**

Tao menghela nafas. Benarkah..?

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 10 menit Tao duduk disini. Dengan boneka imut itu dipangkuannya.

RRTTT…RRRTTTT…

Pesan lagi. Tao membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Raut agak aneh memang terlukis diwajah manis Tao.

**From: Angel**

**Hitung 1 sampai 3 setelah membaca pesan ini, dan lihat kesamping kirimu. Ada kejutan untukmu. Semoga berhasil. Aku harap, percintaanmu berhasil karena hasil akhir tergantung padamu.**

Tao menghitung didalam hati dan melihat kesamping kirinya. Betapa terkejutnya dia.

Dunia bergerak begitu lambat, semilir angin menerbangkan rambut Tao.

Disana, dia melihat Kris berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Sosoknya sempurna. Dengan balutan cahaya senja yang indah, semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampan dan rambutnya, pakaian casualnya, dan senyumnya itu. OH NO!

Kris mendekati Tao tersenyum.

"Hei, Kau..Huang Zi Tao, _**right**_?" tanya Kris. Kris duduk disamping Tao. Tangan Tao agak gemetar.

"Ya, aku Tao, Kris seseongnim." Ucap Tao agak gugup. Kris tersenyum.

"Uhm, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" tanya Kris. Tao menatap wajah Kris yang, oke tidak terlalu dekat, tapi membuat Tao berdebar tak karuan.

"A..apa?" tanya Tao lagi. Kris menunjuk boneka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao ada dengan Kris menuju sebuah rumah sakit dengan boneka Alpaca itu. ternyata, Kris berniat membelikan sebuah boneka Alpaca untuk adik sepupunya yang agak pemalu.

Jadi, yang kemarin bukanlah pacarnya, melainkan adik sepupunya dari Amerika yang mengunjunginya. Kemarin, adiknya mengeluh kalau mata barunya agak sakit dan harus dirawat karena membuatnya pusing dan sakit kepala.

Adiknya dulunya terlahir buta, namun orangtuanya mendonorkan mata milik seseorang yang memang akan meninggal.

Dan dia bilang, dia ingin boneka Alpaca, tetapi sudah habis di Seoul. Dan dia ingin membeli Alpaca Tao untuk adik sepupunya.

Tao malu sekali karena mengira gadis manis itu pacar Kris. Dasar bodoh, memalukan sekali, Huang Zi Tao.

Kris dan dirinya kini ada dihadapan gadis itu.

"Elena, kau sudah punya boneka Alpaca? Bukankah kau menginginkan Alpaca yang aku beli?" tanya Kris. Gadis manis bernama Elena itu mengernyit.

"Bukankah kau baru saja mengimiku boneka ini?" tanya gadis cantik itu. Kris mengernyit heran.

"Kau bergurau, _**little**_ Elena? Bukankah kemarin kita sudah berkeliling Seoul, dan kau mendapati kenyataan Alpacanya baru masuk minggu depan?" tanya Kris. Tao agak bingung.

"Kau juga jangan bergurau, aku ada buktinya _**Brother**_." Ucapnya. Sebuah bungkusan cukup besar dengan nama 'Kris'. Kris mengernyit.

"Aneh, aku tidak ingat mengimimu ini." Ucap Kris. Elena tersenyum. dia memeluk Alpaca dari pengirim misterius itu.

"_**Yeah, whatever**_. Aku sudah suka yang ini. Kau ambil saja Alpaca itu untuk pacarmu yang manis itu. ah, halo, _**my name is**_ Elena. Panggil saja Elen. Aku pasti pacar Kris, _**right**_? Kalian serasi." Ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat Tao memerah sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya sedang ada disebuah café sekarang. Menikmati makan malam dengan boneka Alpaca di atas meja mereka. Kris orang yang sungguh baik dan ramah. Dia membantah kalau dia menyukai murid wanita di sekolah Tao.

Tao cukup senang juga mendengarnya. Perasaan lega menyelimutinya dengan ramah. Menyenangkan sekali.

"Kau suka Alpaca?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk.

"Aku cukup menyukainya." Ucapnya. Kris mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, Zi Tao." Ucap Kris. Tao menghentikan aktifitasnya yang baru saja ingin menusuk sepotong daging yang sudah dipotong kecil itu.

Matanya menatap Kris.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao. Hei, hei, hei! Kenapa jantung Tao olahraga mendengar penuturan Kris. Kris mengangguk.

"Sungguh! Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku bahkan menyukai senyummu. Kau begitu cantik dan manis." Ucap Kris dengan senyumnya. Tao langsung memerah. Langit-langit café ini tinggi? Tao rasa dia akan melayang hingga tersangkut di sana.

"Ah..terima kasih.." ucap Tao. Kris tersenyum. Tangan Kris menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan Tao.

Deg.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

"_**Would you be mine**_?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah lagu mengalun. Lagu romantis dari Boyband terkenal bernama SHINee, berjudul Standy By Me.

Dunia berpendar indah.

"Ta..tapi..ki..kita berdua..sama-sama..-"

"Sssttt.." ucap Kris. Membuat Tao berdebar manis. "Cinta itu buta, dan buta cinta itu begitu indah. Aku tak perduli, aku mengasihimu." Ucap Kris dengan percaya diri.

"Terima! Terima! Terima! Terima!" pengunjung lain yang menonton KrisTao moment itu meneriaki kata terima untuk Tao.

Ugh, Tuhan, Tao merasa dia ingin terbang jauh. Rasanya begitu indah, terlalu indah.

Tao diam. Wajahnya memanas, tangannya berkeringat dingin. Cih, memalukan. Kau sungguh tidak keren, Huang Zi Tao.

"_**So…Would you be Mine**_?" tanya Kris lagi.

Tao diam. Wajahnya masih memerah. Namun senyum muncul diwajah manis itu. sungguh, bagi Kris, itu sangat indah.

"Okay.." ucapnya. Kris tersenyum. sepertinya suasanya semakin romantic dengan lagu Bruno Mars-Just The Way You Are.

Kris berdiri dan duduk disamping Tao dan mengecup bibir itu.

Membuat suara riuh dan bertepuk tangan menatap pasangan baru itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya masih menikmati makannya, bedanya suasanya sudah berubah dengan Tao menjadi namjachingu Kris.

"Ah, maaf, ini hadiah dari tempat kami untuk anda." Ucap seorang pelayan dengan pakaian khas maid memberi satu mangkuk ukuran sedang beisi ice cream stroberry dan blueberry.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Tao. Tao tidak asing dengan suara yeoja cantik dengan mata merah menyala miliknya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita nikmati ice creamnya, Taozi." Ucap Kris.

Disaat sedang menikmati ice cream, Kris menatap boneka Alpaca milik Tao.

"Kau tahu, Alpaca ini adalah saksi pernyataan cintaku untukmu, Taozi." Ucap Kris. Tao tersenyum manis. "Ace, nama yang bagus, bukan?" tanya Kris. Tao mengernyit heran.

"Ace?"

"Ya, dia adalah anak kita." Ucap Kris lalu mengecup sayang jemari Tao. Wajah Tao hanya merona manis mendengar penuturan Kris yang menurutnya cukup romantis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang berciuman dengan Kris didepan rumah Tao sekarang. Sepertinya satu fakta yang Tao ketahui tentang Kris, dia agak, maniak terhadap ciuman dari bibir Tao.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Honey. Bye." Chup! Satu kecupan singkat lagi, dan Kris pergi.

Tao masuk kedalam rumahnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Tentu saja bahagia, penatnya menahan perasaan terbalas.

RRRTTT…RRRRRTTT..

Sebuah pesan lagi, apakah dari si Angel itu? ah, iya dari si Angel.

**From: Angel**

**Kau menyukai ice cream pemberianku? Aku harap iya. Oh iya, lihat boneka Alpaca yang kalian beri nama Ace. Lihat topinya, ada kertas, dan baca. Semoga langgeng. Aku pergi dari hidupmu. Misiku sudah selesai. Senang bisa membantu.**

Tao kaget, jadi pelayan tadi benar si Angel itu?

Tao menatap boneka Alpaca dan melihat, benar. Ada secarik kertas kecil yang Tao tidak asing. Tao membuka kertas itu dan kaget. Itu kertas saat dia menyelipkan kertas di lukisan piano yang ada diruangan music sekolahnya.

KENA! PASANGAN HIDUPMU WU YI FAN!

Tulisan itu persis ada di balik kertas. Tao tersenyum.

"Semoga jadi selamanya." Ucap Tao.

Tao menatap fanboard terkenal itu dan mulai menuliskan kisahnya. Sama layaknya Do Kyungsoo.

Kalian percaya keajaiban? Maka, tunggulah. Mungkin, sang Angel akan menolongmu..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke, no bacot. Just review ^^

No flame, no bash, no SILENT reader and no plagiat ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Saya datang dengan iringan lagu History ;D *pletak

Okelah, no bacot. Just review ne ^^

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang bersantai di sebuah ruangan kosong yang biasanya digunakan oleh murid di sekolah Shinners High School untuk bersantai. Tak jauh dari saja, ada sebuah lapangan basket yang dipenuhi oleh segerombolan manusia.

Namja manis itu tersenyum dari jauh menatap sesosok tampan dengan rambut coklat nyaris hitam, bertubuh tinggi dengan cukup proporsional, dan tampan dengan wajah terkesan lucu itu.

Namja manis ini bernama Byun Baekhyun. Seorang namja manis yang bersekolah di sekolah ini dan baru menginjak kelas sebelas. Namja ini terlihat merona menatap namja tinggi yang sedang main basket dengan teman-temannya dan dikerumuni oleh fans-fansnya.

Namja yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah Park Chanyeol. Seorang bintang sekolah ini. Namja tampan, yang terkenal jahil, pintar, dan jago beatbox. Juga seorang atlet basket. Dia adalah kebanggan Shinners HS.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat manis, hanya saja dia terlalu pemalu, menutup diri, pendiam, dan kadang mengeluarkan hawa tidak enak. Baekhyun juga jarang tersenyum. jadilah dia tidak memiliki teman disana.

Baekhyun mengehal nafas menatap Chanyeol. Dia tinggi, tampan, dan sangat yummy. Tidak seperti dirinya. Dia pendek.

Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan dengan kesal mengambil ponsel _**flip on**_ miliknya.

Hanya ponsel dan dunia mayalah sahabat terbaik Baekhyun. Bila dia kesepian, ingin bercerita maka dia akan pergi ke sebuah situs dimana para remaja Asia akan curhat dan berbagi disana.

Itu bukan seperti _**Facebook**_ atau _**Twitter**_ atau _**socialmedia**_ lainnya yang mengharuskan kau memiliki akun terlebih dahulu. Hanya sebuah papan cerita disana. Disana, kau bebas mengekspresikan dirimu.

Baekhyun tertarik membaca sebuah postingan seseorang yang bernama Huang Zi Tao.

Baekhyun membuka postingannya yang berjudul 'Sihir'. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, postingan itu terbuka dan Baekhyun memperhatikannya secara seksama.

**Apakah kalian tahu? Sihir benar-benar ada didunia ini. Kalian anggap aku wanita kekanakkan? Salah! Aku ini pria. Mungkin, kisahku dengan 'sihir' adalah hal yang unik!**

**Aku bersekolah di Starworld High School. Sebuah sekolah yang kadang membuatku tertekan, namun menorehkan kisah yang begitu indah untukku!**

**Namaku Huang Zi Tao, seorang murid disana dan..kalian tahu? Aku jatuh cinta pada guru musikku sendiri. namanya adalah Wu Yi Fan, namun dia dipanggil Kris. Dia begitu sempurna, hingga aku minder sekali. Kalian tahu? Maksudku, fansnya banyak, dan sangat cantik. Berbeda denganku. Aku tak secantik mereka. Aku aneh, dan tak special.**

**Aku seperti batu jalanan yang tak menarik, dan sang batu jalanan jatuh cinta pada berlian yang ada di toko perhiasan mahal.**

**Dan, tiba-tiba seseorang YANG tak aku KENAl mengiriku pesan. Dan yang mengejutkan, nama kontak yeoja itu adalah Angel, tetapi aku tak memiliki kontak bernama Angel dan bahkan aku tak memiliki nomor ponselnya. Dan kalian tahu? Dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke sekolah malam hari, dan menyuruhku datang sendiri ke gedung music yang ada di sekolahku.**

**Disana, aku harus mengikuti ucapannya dan aku melihatnya.**

**Memang, aku tak melihat wajahnya, namun dia aku tebak begitu cantik. Tubuhnya mungil berkulit putih susu dengan rambut oranye. Mungkin agak merah, entahlah, ingatanku agak memudar untuk mengingat warna rambutnya.**

**Dia juga mengenakan pakaian sailor dengan topi sihir. Dia, oke baiklah memberiku petunjuk dan HARUS mengikuti ucapannya.**

**Dan kalian tahu, aku bersatu dengan guruku karena sebuah boneka Alpaca yang dia suruh aku harus membelinya.**

**Tapi kau tahu, aku anggap itu ajaib sekali. Sihir benar-benar ada, menurutku. Bagaimana denganmu?**

Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun langsung menuju kolom untuk berkomentar.

**From : Byun Baekhyun.**

**Hallo, Huang Zi Tao. Uhm, maaf. Sepertinya aku kurang percaya sihir. Maksudku, kau tahu? Ini jaman modern. Tetapi aku bukan bermaksud menjelekkannya. Sihir mungkin ada, tapi bukan dikenal lagi dengan sihir, tetapi keajaiban.**

Baekhyun mengirim komennya dan menatap Chanyeol lagi. Senyum hangat mengembang diwajah manis Baekhyun.

**TING!**

Satu balasan dari Tao dan Baekhyun membukanya.

**From: Huang Zi Tao**

**Hallo, Baekhyun. Itu tidak masalah untuk dipercaya atau tidak. Sepertinya kau benar, sihir memiliki nama lain bernama Keajaiban.**

Baekhyun menutup ponsel flipnya dan menuju kelasnya. Dia ingat kalau jam terakhir adalah pelajaran yang tidak boleh dia lewatkan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang bersih-bersih kelas karena besok adalah piketnya. Tidak sepenuhnya dia bersihkan. Hanya mengganti air pada vas bunga, menghapus papan tulis, dan merapihkan bangku. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 18:00 PM.

RRRTTTT….RRRTTT…

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun membukanya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Baekhun membukanya dan sedikit terbelak. Dia…sedang tidak mimpi, kan?

**From : Angel**

**To : Seseorang yang beruntung**

**Hallo, namaku adalah Angel. Aku datang untuk menolongku. Kau adalah orang beruntung dari orang yang ku tolong. Datang malam nanti untuk menemuiku di lapangan basket Shiners HS.**

Angel? Angel?

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun teringat postingan yang dia baca hari ini.

'_**Tiba-tiba seseorang YANG tak aku KENAl mengiriku pesan. Dan yang mengejutkan, nama kontak yeoja itu adalah Angel'**_

Baekhyun menggeleng mengingat kalimat dari postingan namja bernama Huang Zi Tao yang dia baca hari ini. Baekhyun membuka kontak dan mencari nama kontak ponselnya yang bernama Angel, namun tidak ada satupun yang bernama Angel.

RRRTTTT…RRRTTTT

Ponsel itu bergetar dan masuk lagi pesan dari sang Angel.

**From : Angel**

**To : seseorang yang berutntung.**

**Sudah jangan takut. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tugasku hanya menolongmu, dan jangan mempersulit. Aku tunggu, Byun Baekhyun.**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

xixixixixi. okelah, silahka review ^^

no bash, no FLAME, no plagiat and no SIDERS :p


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Saya datang dengan iringan lagu History ;D *pletak

Okelah, no bacot. Just review ne ^^

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeleng mengingat kalimat dari postingan namja bernama Huang Zi Tao yang dia baca hari ini. Baekhyun membuka kontak dan mencari nama kontak ponselnya yang bernama Angel, namun tidak ada satupun yang bernama Angel.

RRRTTTT…RRRTTTT

Ponsel itu bergetar dan masuk lagi pesan dari sang Angel.

**From : Angel**

**To : seseorang yang beruntung.**

**Sudah jangan takut. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tugasku hanya menolongmu, dan jangan mempersulit. Aku tunggu, Byun Baekhyun.**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengenakan jaketnya. Bibirnya masih terlihat pout.

Rrrrttt….RRtttt..

Sebuah pesan, Baekhyun langsung membukanya dan terkejut ketika tahu siapa.

**From : Angel**

**Hei, bawalah bekal dan dua botol minuman. Kau akan membutuhkannya. Aku jamin kau tidak akan aku tipu. Cepat ne, aku tunggu 15 menit lagi.**

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kecil lalu turun ke dapur yang ada dilantai satu dan membuat sandwich.

"Menyebalkan~! Memangnya aku ini apa? Ck, sialan…" bisiknya. Tapi..walaupun Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun merasakan debaran didadanya semakin kuat.

Wajah Chanyeol yang berkeringat karena bermain basket memenuhi otaknya hingga kesudut.

Rona wajah Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Senyum lembutnya terukir indah. Ya, benar kata semua orang.

Ketika kau melihat seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, maka dia akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Tergantung pada siapa dia jatuh cinta. Pribadi manusia yang jatuh cinta biasanya lebih pemalu, sedikit lebih ceria dari biasanya, cukup mudah tersenyum, apalagi bila menyinggung orang yang dia sukai.

Mungkin inilah alasannya Tuhan menciptakan cinta. Agar manusia bisa berubah menjadi lebih indah ketika merasakan perasaan indah penuh rasa egois itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki area sekolahnya sambil membawa tas berisi 2 botol minuman dan makanan. Ck, untuk besok adalah persiapan lomba sekolah. Jadi seminggu, mereka hanya akan dihasbiskan untuk pengumuman pr.

RRtttt..RRRtttt..

Ponsel Baekhyun kembali berdering. Baekhyun membukanya kali ini.

**From: Angel**

**Datang ke ruangan santai seperti tadi pagi. Aku ada disana.**

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Entahlah, perasaannya mengatakan kalau ini akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Tidak tahu disebelah mana.

Baekhyun memang tak percaya kalau insting dan perasaan terkadang bisa mengalahkan kerasionalan otaknya. Dan sepertinya, sekarang Baekhyun harus percaya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disana. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu si 'Angel' itu. lihat saja gerak Baekhyun yang agak gelisah. Dia bukanlah tipe yang sabar untuk menunggu.

Serrr….

Semilir angin lembut menerpanya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding dan makin merapatkan jaketnya.

"Hei…" panggil sebuah suara.

Baekhyun diam mendengar suara yeoja yang menyapanya. Baekhyun melihat kebelakang dan terkejut.

Disana, dia menemukan seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil. Rambutnya oranye, kulitnya putih pucat..mirip..mayat? GLEK!

"Sudah menunggu lama, Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Namaku Angel. Akulah yang mengirimu pesan itu. well, aku akan membantumu untuk menjadi pacar Chanyeol." Ucapnya. Baekhyun merona manis.

"Ne..ne..sebenarnya kau..ini..siapa? apa kau yang membantu seseorang bernama Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Baekhyun. Sang Angel tersenyum.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tak bisa sebutkan aku ini siapa, ne? sekarang. Berbalik, tutup matamu, ketika aku hitung satu sampai tiga, buka matamu. Ada kejutan untukmu. Semoga berhasil, ne?" tanya sang Angel.

Baekhyun mengikuti apa yang diucapkan oleh sang Angel. Baekhyun menutup matanya.

Hana…

Dul..

Set..

"Semoga beruntung." Bisik sang Angel lalu menghilang. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Matanya terkejut ketika menatap lapangan basket.

Disana, ada seorang pria tinggi yang dia kenal siapa itu.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk mencari yeoja itu, tetapi yeoja itu menghilang. Ada secarik kertas disana. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan membacanya.

Semoga berhasil, ne?

Aku yakin, kau bawa makanan dan minuman. Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, bawalah makanan dan minuman. Datanglah setiap malam untuknya. Dia selalu berlatih basket. Semoga beruntung, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke kantungnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Baekhyun duduk dibangku yang ada didekat lapangan basket. Chanyeol terliat serius berlatih basket sendirian. Tiba-tiba, matanya melirik ke tempat dimana Baekhyun duduk.

"Nuga?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung gugup. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Nuga?" tanya Chanyeol yang tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

Keadaan disana begitu dramatis. Gelapnya malam dengan bulan yang bersinar terang, lapangan basket yang diterangi oleh tiang-tiang lampu.

"Ba..Baekhyun..Byun Baekhyun…" ucap Baekhyun dengan rona merahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. "A..aku sudah tahu namamu. Namamu Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Ne..hei, sedang apa disini malam malam begini, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat gugup.

"A..aku kesini baru pulang dari belajar di perpustakaan.." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali bermain basket. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil bisa menyaksikan Chanyeol yang berlatih. Tubuhnya, wajahnya, matnya yang bersinar serius ketika berlatih.

Tak lama, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun sambil membawa handuknya. Chanyeol terlihat ngos-ngossan, sepertinya lelah sekali.

Chanyeol membuka tasnya.

"Eh? Mana botol minumanku?! Aish! Aku lupa lagi membawanya~!" ucap Chanyeol yang mengerang frustasi. Baekhyun melirik tasnya.

"A..aku bawa minuman. Kau mau?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Baekhyun mengeluarkan dua botol minuman dan kotak bekal berisi sandwichnya. Chanyeol terlihat senang sekali melihatnya.

"Boleh aku minum?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol langsung mengambil botol itu dan meminumnya rakus.

Baekhyum paham sekarang kenapa sang Angel menyuruhnya membawa dua botol air dan makanan ini.

Karena Chanyeol sepertinya suka pelupa membawa air minum untuk berlatih basket.

"FUAh~! Khamsahamnida, Baekkie-ah. Lega sekali~" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya yang baru pertama kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Chanyeol melihat kotak bekal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona mendengar namanya dirubah oleh Chanyeol menjadi Baekkie. Kesannya..mereka dekat sekali.

"Kau..bawa bekal?" tanya Chanyeol yang menunjuk kotak bekal milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau..mau?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. Baekhyun membuka kotak bekalnya dan memperlihatkan sandwich tuna. Chanyeol menatap riang.

"Boleh aku makan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol langsung saja mengambil sepotong dan menikmatinya. "Mashita~" ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Ne..apa..kau setiap malam kesini?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku berlatih keras.." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. "lusa akan ada perlombaan, dan aku ingin aku menang. Cita-citaku, aku ingin menjadi seorang pebasket Internasional." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Semoga keinginanmu tercapai, Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis yang baru dia keluarkan hari ini. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis.

"Ne, panggil saja aku Yeol. Kau tahu, Chanyeol itu terlalu panjang. Kau jadi temanku sekarang, ne?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Wajahnya merona manis.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah, Baekhyun terlihat sedang bersantai bersantai dikelasnya. Matanya menatap lapangan basket. Kejadian semalam membuatnya teringat kembali. Wajahnya merona tipis.

PUK!

Baekhyun yang merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan seorang namja yang tersenyum lebar. Ya, Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sendirian? Ayo ke atap." Ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun merona dan mengangguk.

Keduanya berjalan menuju keluar kelas Baekhyun yang ribut.

.

.

"Yeol, kau suka dengan telur?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati makanan yang dibeli dengan Baekhyun di Cafetaria hanya mengangguk.

"Lumayan suka. Aku suka memakannya terkadang sebagai pengganti daging." Ucap Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar pada penampungan air yang dingin. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Uhm..aku akan ke perpustakaan nanti malam…mau..aku bawakan makanan?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tersenyum riang.

"Jinjja?! Aku mau sekali! Aku yang jemput nanti. Dimana rumahmu? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau pulang bersamaku agar aku bisa tahu saja sekalian dimana rumahmu, Baekkie-ah?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Well, baiklah." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

Malam ini, udara terasa begitu sejuk. Bulan bersinar terang, suara nyanyian hewan-hewan malam memeriahkan malam ini.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang duduk ditempat biasa sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bermain basket dengan serius. Lombanya besok, dan dia semakin tekun. Chanyeol mengatakan, dia sudah seminggu selalu berlatih sendirian setiap malam.

"Hosh..hosh.." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun mengambil sebotol minuman dan langsung menyerahkannya untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mengambilnya dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng.

Baekhyun membuka kotak bekalnya, dan Chanyeol menemukan sebuah Burger, namun sedikit berbeda. Burger itu tak mengenakan daging, melainkan menggunakan telur yang dicampur dengan potongan sayuran.

"Wah~ kau yang masak?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. Chanyeol langsung mengambilnya dan memakannya.

"Otte?"

"Mashita~! Wah! Enak!" ucap Chanyeol lalu memakannya lagi. Baekhyun mendesah lega. Keduanya terlihat sedang menikmati makanan itu.

"Hei, ayo main sebentar sebelum pulang." Ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol .

"A..aku pendek, aku tidak bisa main basket.." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada alasan. Coba dulu." Ucap Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengajarimu memasukkan bola ke ring." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol mengambil bola dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih bingung. Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya.

Posisi keduanya..bisa dibilang..ehem…cukup romantis.

Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun dan menuntun tangan Baekhyun. Kalau dilihat, Chanyeol seperti memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Perhatikan baik-baik ring itu, jarimu harus begini, dan buka kakimu selebar bahumu. Konsentrasi. Coba sekarang lempar." Ucap Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun terfokus pada ring itu.

Hana

Dul

Set

Baekhyun melepmpar bola itu dan..KLING! masuk!

"WAH! Daebak! Masuk sungguhan!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan mengagumi wajah lawan mereka.

Chanyeol baru sekali ini melihat wajah manis Baekhyun dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Hei..besok..kalau aku menang pertandingan..ada yang ingin aku beritahu denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun heran.

"Apa?"

"Tunggu saja besok."

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk para pendukung pada kedua tim ini semakin meriah. Pertandingan basket antar sekolah ini begitu panas walaupun hari ini tidak panas. Pekikan-pekikan riang semakin nyaring terdengar.

Baekhyun menonton tidak jauh dari lapangan itu. Hatinya berdebar, apa kelompok sekolahnya akan menang?

BUK!

WAAAAAA!

Baekhyun berdiri tegak. Matanya menatap takut. Chanyeol ditabrak dengan seseorang hingga membuat kakinya lecet akibat bergesekkan dengan lapangan basket.

"Chanyeollie~! Semangatlah~!" pekikan para yeoja-yeoja itu membuat Baekhyun panas melihatnya. Ya, dia cemburu.

Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangannya, berdua agar Chanyeol menang.

"CHANYEOL~~ semangatlah~!" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihatnya dan tersenyum.

Pekikkan semakin panas, gerakan-gerakan para pemain basket itu semakin heboh dan cemas. Komando dari ketua masing-masing regu semakin panas.

TEEEEEEETTT!

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

Timnya menang!

.

.

.

Keduanya ada disebuah taman belakang sekolah. Baekhyun mengompres lecet dikaki Chanyeol kali ini.

"Lain kali, hati-hatilah Yeol. Untung kau hanya lecet kecil." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Ne~ aku akan hati-hati lain kali." Ucapnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang mengelap keringat diwajah Chanyeol kali ini. Mata Chanyeol tak bisa lepas dari wajah Baekhyun yang manis. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan, tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar hanya merona.

"Aku sudah janji denganmu, kalau aku menang pertandingan hari ini, aka nada yang aku katakan denganmu, kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol menarik nafas dan membuangnya teratur.

"Aku tahu, kau mungkin akan mengecapku menjijikan..tetapi..aku..uhm..aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun! Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu semenjak kau ada pada malam itu dan tersenyum untukku! Aku terlalu cepat jatuh cinta, tetapi aku yakin aku akan terus mencintaimu. maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi merah padam.

"A..aku..aku juga sudah lama sekali menyukaimu, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyeol menekan lembut kepala Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, little Baek?" ucap Chanyeol yang mirip berbisik.

"Aku menerimamu, Yeol."

Dan kedua bibir itu bertemu dan bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

Dikejauhan, terlihat seorang gadis yang tersenyum. Gadis itu menconteng sesuatu di sebuah kertas dan langsung pergi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Okelah~

No bacot saya. Just review ^^

No flame, no bash, no sider, and no plagiat ;p


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Saya datang dengan iringan lagu History ;D *pletak

Okelah, no bacot. Just review ne ^^

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan berambut blonde platina terlihat sedang duduk disudut bangku taman. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, wajahnya yang tampan, dan ad akesan cute diwajahnya, matanya tajam mencari-cari sesuatu.

Atau mungkin seseorang.

Namanya adalah Oh Sehun atau Sehun. Seorang murid di Blue High School. Dia adalah murid kelas sepuluh yang terkenal dengan sifat stoic, hemat bicara, sedikti aneh namun tampan dan pintar.

"KYAAA~! Luhannie oppa~ SARANGHAE~"

"KYAAA~! Luhannie oppa, ayo kencan~!"

Pekikkan para yeoja itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat seorang namja manis dengan surai blonde platina yang indah itu tersenyum manis menanggapi pekikkan mereka.

Wajahnya yang mungil dan manis, bibirnya yang kecil dan manis, tubuhnya yang tak terlalu tinggi membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik.

Mungkin, kalau dia menggunakan pita walau dia memakai celana, dia tidak akan diledek, malah akan mendapat beribu pujian.

Dia adalah Xi luhan, atau Luhan. Namja manis pindahan dari China yang langsung membuat gempar satu sekolah dengan kemanisan dan keramahannya.

Sehun sangat menyukai sosoknya yang ramah, pintar dan sangat manis. Mungkin, kalau dia menggunakan wig panjang ke sekolah, guru tak akan memarahi, malah akan pingsan karena terpesona.

Berlebihan?

Tapi itu adalah fakta.

Sehun menghela nafas. Terlalu berharap pada seorang namja manis itu. matanya tetap menatap dari jauh ketika Luhan berpamitan karena ingin bersantai dan meminta tolong untuk menjauh. Dan dengan polosnya, para fans itu mengangguk dan pergi.

Mata Luhan tak sengaja melirik Sehun dikejauhan.

Luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

Indah..

Dunia bekerja sama membuat keindahan disekitarnya. Sang mentari hangat menyinari wajah dan senyumnya, semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang terlihat halus.

Wajah Sehun tetap pada semula. Poker face. Sehun membuang mukanya. Membuat Luhan menatap kaget dan menyentuh dadanya.

Sehun menunduk dan mengenakan earphone. Berakting tidak mendengarkan apapun.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan memilih untuk berselancar di dunia maya.

Sebuah postingan membuatnya tertarik.

**Annyeong haseyo, joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida. Panggil saja Baekhyun. Aku adalah murid disekolah biasa.**

**Aku mengagumi seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia pebasket tampan dari sekolahku. Aku hanyalah murid biasa yang tak menonjol begitu menyukainya. Hingga, ada seorang wanita yang bernama Angel mengirimiku sebuah pesan kalau dia akan membantuku.**

**Bukan aku saja yang mengenalnya, ada satu orang lain yang juga dibantu olehnya. Awalnya aku tak percaya, sampai aku dibantu dengannya. **

**Aneh memang, tapi…aku pikir itu sihir.**

**Well, Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah namja yang berbeda. Dan aku mempercayai sihir. **

**Mungkin, kalau kau tak percaya, kau boleh bertanya denganku.**

**Awalnya, dia mengimiku pesan dengan nama Angel. Hey, nomor itu tak ada di ponselku. Tapi kenapa ada namanya? Bukankah itu aneh?**

**Well, ini adalah ceritaku. Percaya atau tidak, nama lain dari sihir adalah keajaiban.**

**Dan aku sendirilah yang mengalaminya.**

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Lebih tepatnya, terkekeh kecil.

"Angel..? cih, aku tak percaya ada yang mau seperti itu." bisik Sehun lalu mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari ponselnya.

Matanya memejam menikmati sensasi semilir angin. Sekolahnya memulai pelajaran pada jam 09:00 AM. Dan sekarang baru jam 08:00 AM. Masih sangat lama, bukan? Jadi santai saja.

RRRTTT…RRRTTT..

Sehun membuka matanya dan menemukan sebuah pesan.

**From : Angel**

**To : orang yang beruntung**

**Hey, senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun-sshi. Aku dengar, kau menyukai Luhan, benar? Aku akan membantumu. Bertemu denganku malam nanti di taman ini. Dan, aku yang menolong Baekhyun.**

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi membaca pesan ini. Angel? Apa dia punya nama ini di list kontak ponselnya?

Sehun mencari-cari, tapi tak ada satupun. Ingatannya menuju pada tulisan di Internet.

"Ah tidak, tidak mungkin." Ucap Sehun lalu menutup ponselnya dan mendengarkan music lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

TUK!

"Aduh!" Sehun membuka kembali matanya dan menemukan sebuah pesawat kertas yang mengenai dahinya. Sehun mencari, tapi tak ada. Sehun membuka pesawat kertas itu dan membacanya.

**From : Angel**

**Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Kalau kau tidak datang, kau akan semakin jauh dari Luhan, dan luhan akan jadi milikku! Huahahahhhaha! :p**

TWITCH!

Wah, ada persimpangan jalan didahi Sehun.

"Dasar jelek! Aku tidak akan memberikan Luhan-hyung untukmu! Dasar jelek!" maki Sehun kecil.

TUK!

"ADUH!" Sehun mengambil lagi. sebuah pesawat kertas yang mengenai leher bagian belakangnya.

**PS : aku tidak jelek!**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huaahhahaha~ otte?

Need review ^^

No flame, no bash, no siders please ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Saya datang dengan iringan lagu History ;D *pletak

Okelah, no bacot. Just review ne ^^

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat baru saja selesai mandi. Jam pulang sekolah sungguh melelahkan pikirannya. Otaknya agak capek. Untungnya besok guru akan melakukan kunjungan ke sebuah sekolah Internasional yang ada di Paris, dan bagusnya semua murid diliburkan 4 hari. lumayan membuat Sehun senang.

Sehun menggunakan pakaiannya. Hanya pakaian casual, dan jaket hitam kesayangannya, serta topi hitam kesayangannya. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Dasar yeoja jelek. Menyuruhku datang sekarang, dan bahkan aku belum makan. Dasar jelek." Ucap Sehun sebal yang menggunakan T-Shirt miliknya.

RRRTTT…RRTTT

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan membukanya.

**From : Angel**

**Kau yang jelek, dasar Poker face.**

Sehun melihat sekitar kamarnya. Disini tidak ada kamera CCTV kan? Sehun menghela nafas dan segera bergegas.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk dibangku taman sekolahnya malam itu. Sehun bukanlah penakut, hanya saja, dia akan takut kalau ditakut-takuti dengan yang aneh-aneh oleh ibunya.

Semilir angin berhembus hingga menerbangkan sedikit helaian rambut coklat Sehun yang panjang.

"Menungguku, Tuan Poker Face?" tanya sebuah suara. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat terang agak oranye, bertubuh mungil, berpakaian sailor, dan..hei, topinya seperti topi penyihir di komik-komik.

"Oh, Jadi kau itu si Angel ya?" tanya Sehun. Gadis itu mengangguk. Gadis itu perlahan mendekati Sehun dan berdiri didepanya. Gadis itu membuka topinya dan menatapi Sehun.

Sehun menatap gadis itu dingin. Memang, gadis ini manis. Tapi maaf, Luhan lebih darinya. Mata merah menyala milik gadis itu tajam, namun terkesan cantik dan dingin, serta polos disaat bersamaan.

"Aku sudah menduga kau memang akan mengatakanku tak lebih dari Luhan, tuan kulit putih." ucap si Angel yang berkacak pinggang. Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi sekarang apa? Kalau kau memang benar si 'Angel' yang menolong Baekhyun yang ada di dunia maya itu, ayo buktikan." Ucap Sehun. Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Itu memang sudah tujuanku." ucap si Angel. Angel itu menatap kertas yang dia keluarkan dari topinya. Sehun berani sumpah saat topi itu dibuka olehnya, dia tak melihat kertas itu. apa gadis ini pesulap?

"Besok, kau tolong pergi ke kota dan beli apa yang aku tulis disini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mungkin menguras kantungmu secara berlebihan. Aku yakin, barang yang aku tulis disini, kau bisa membelinya banyak layaknya permen murahan. Setelah kau membelinya, siang hari di jam 2 siang, datanglah ke sekolah ini." Ucap si Angel.

"Kau gila? Kau menyuruhku kesini untuk berdiam diri tanpa seorangpun besok?" tanya Sehun. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah polos (tak berdosa) sedikitpun.

"Kau sudah mengerti, kan?" tanya gadis itu. Sehun menghela nafas. Sehun mengambil kertas itu. Untung saja di taman ini memiliki banyak lampu taman. Sehun menatap kertas itu. Sehun menatapnya lama lalu menatap gadis itu kesal.

"_**You really pissed me off**_. Ini kertas kosong." Ucap Sehun yang menatap gadis ini yang sekarang berwajah seperti tidak berdosa.

"Walapun itu kertas kosong, jangan buang itu sampai besok pagi." Ucap gadis itu. "Kalau kau membuangnya, akan aku ambil Luhanmu itu." ucap yeoja itu. Sehun menaikan bahunya cuek dan menatap kertas ini.

"Hei ka-"

Sehun membelak. Gadis itu sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Sehun menatapi sekitarnya.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang." Ucap Sehun lalu pergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa kertas kosong pemberian sang Angel.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, cuaca begitu menyenangkan. Maksudnya, langit tidak panas, biru tanpa awan, dan anginnya lembut. Menerbangkan helaian rambutmu walau hanya sedikit.

Sehun baru saja bangun. Dia baru bangun jam 8, dan terlihat masih mengantuk. Matanya menatap kamarnya.

"Haih, si yeoja jelek itu.." bisiknya. Matanya menatap kmertas yang ada di dekat ponselnya. Sehun mengambil kertas kosong pemberian si Angel. Matanya menatap tulisan yang ada disana.

Sehun memukul kecil wajahnya dan mengucek matanya.

"Sebaiknya, aku cuci muka dulu. Ada yang salah." Ucap Sehun. Sehun segera berlari ke kamar mandinya. Bukannya mencuci muka, Sehun langsung mandi. Mungkin kalau mandi, matanya bisa normal lagi, itu menurut Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Sehun mengambil kertas itu lagi.

"Sepertinya semalam tidak ada tulisannya? Kenapa sekarang ada tulisannya?"

Disana, terlihat apa yang harus di beli Sehun. Sebuah gambar rubik yang cukup unik dan terlihat rumit. Dan sebuah boneka rusa ukuran sedang.

Sehun membaca pesan itu.

"Belikan barang yang ada disini, dan bungkus bonekanya dengan kotak kado. Tulis, di dalam kotak itu Zhu Ni Sengri Kuaile. Semoga berhasil." Baca Sehun. Sehun mengedikkan bahu dan memulai keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian casual miliknya.

.

.

Sehun menatap sebuah rubix dengan jenis Pineaple Magic Rubik Cube Puzzle.

Wow, Sehun harus berpikir keras. Pasalnya, rubik ini begitu unik. Pasti sangat sulit memainkannya. Sehun sudah tahu kalau Luhan sangat suka dengan Rubik, tapi..sesulit ini?

"Apakah rubiknya mau digabung?" tanya yeoja itu. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ah, tolong tuliskan Zhe Ni Shengri Kuaile di dalam kadonya." Ucap Sehun yang memberikan kertas yang ditulisinya. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan segera membawa rubik yang diinginkan oleh Sehun utnuk digabung dengan kadonya.

Sehun menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya yang setia menemaninya. Tak lama, seorang yeoja datang sambil membawa kado milik Sehun.

"Ini dia Tuan, kadonya sudah dibungkus." Ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Sehun mengangguk dan segera membayar.

"Khamsahamnida." Ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi sambil membawa kotak hadiah yang cukup besar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat sedang menikmati makan siangnya di sebuah restoran. Sehun menikmati makan siangnya sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat ponselnya yang disambungkan oleh earphone miliknya.

Tak lama, Sehun menatap sepasang kekasih yang baru saja masuk. Sepertinya mereka pasangan sejenis. Namun, keduanya begitu cocok.

Yang satu adalah sosok namja mungil dengan rambut coklat gelap dan yang satu lagi namja tampan bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut lurus coklat gelap. Keduanya bergandengan tangan memasuki restoran itu dan duduk disebalah bangku Sehun.

"Baekkie, kau mau sesuatu?" namja tinggi itu. Sehun melirik.

'Baekkie?'

"Hum~ aku mau Strawberry cake dan jus stroberry, Yeol." Ucap namja mungil itu.

'Yeol?'

Sehun merasa pernah mendengar namanya.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun-chagi, kenapa semuanya strawberry, eoh? Kau tak ingin yang lain?" tanya namja tinggi bernama Yeol itu.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol. Itu makanan favoriteku." Balasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan, sekalian aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol. Setelah namja itu pergi, Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau… Byun Baekhyun yang menulis di Dunia Maya tentang Angel?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun intens. Baekhyun menoleh. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan.

Bedanya adalah, Baekhyun menatap heran, sementara Sehun menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Well…iya. Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. Sehun berdiri, meletakkan uangnya dan mengangkat kadonya.

"Karena sekarang, aku juga ditolong olehnya. Bye." Ucap Sehun lalu melenggang pergi.

Baekhyun membelak. Sehun sudah menjauh, sementara Chanyeol kembali.

"Siapa dia?"

"Cuma seseorang yang akan beruntung." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aigo~ kau manis sekali chagiya~" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang akhirnya membuat keduanya menjadi tontonan seluruh pengunjung.

Pengunjung hanya bersorak.

"Ya!" teriak Baekhyun yang wajahnya merona, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Saranghae…" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nado."

Keduanya bergenggaman tangan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk di bangku taman itu. Matanya menatap lurus sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone miliknya.

Sehun begitu menikmati tarian angin lembut yang membelai rambut dan tubuhnya. Nyaman..

Puk..

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati sosok namja manis yang tersenyum ke arah dirinya sekarang ini. Xi Luhan. Namja yang dia sukai, hingga membuatnya harus ditolong oleh si Angel jelek itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau sendirian?" tanya namja manis itu. Sehun mengangguk kikuk. Sehun melepaskan earphonenya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. Luhan duduk didekat Sehun.

"Kau sendirian, Luhan-hyung?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

Mengapa keduanya saling tahu nama? Itu karena Sehun pernah mengantar Luhan ke ruang kepala sekolah saat pertama kali akan mendaftar menjadi murid baru.

Mata Luhan menatap kado berwarna merah dengan pita hitam yang cantik dan elegan disana. Sebuah perasaan sesak memeluk Luhan.

"Kau..itu..kado itu..punyamu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. Luhan mengangguk kecil dan menunduk.

"Akan kau berikan pada siapa? Atau, kau baru menerimanya dari seseorang?" tanya Luhan yang masih menunduk. Sehun malah memijat pelipisnya, agak takut. Dasar angel sialan.

"A..akan aku berikan pada seseorang…" ucap Sehun yang berusaha tenang. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Sial, kenapa jadi seperti ini suasananya?

Tak lama, ponsel Sehun bergetar. Sehun mengambilnya dan membuka pesannya.

**Berikan kado itu pada Luhan, hari ini ulang tahunnya, bodoh.**

Sehun tersenyum sumringah, meskipun kesal karena dipanggil bodoh.

"Sebenarnya…kado ini..untukmu hyung." Ucap Sehun yang menahan rona merahnya pada wajahnya. wajah Luhan terangkat dan menatap Sehun.

"Eh?"

Wajah keduanya saling merona.

"Uhm..Happy Birthday, Hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan kado itu. Luhan menerimanya sambil malu-malu.

"A..ah..khamsahamnida…" bisik Luhan. Luhan membuka kado itu dan tersenyum senang.

"Hun, kau memberikanku rubik unik yang langka seperti ini? Omo~ neomo kyeopta~! Kau tahu dari mana aku suka sekali dengan boneka rusa, eoh?" tanya Luhan yang memeluk erat boneka itu.

Sehun terpesona oleh Luhan.

Sepintas, rasanya pandangan Sehun penuh oleh aura pink dan aegyo. Luhan yang tersenyum manis sambil memeluk erat boneka itu. rasanya dunia berpendar indah mengalahkan lampu pijar.

Keduanya saling diam, hingga Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada Sehun.

"Hari ini, aku sangat senang.." bisiknya. Dan tak lama, Luhan memejamkan matanya. Sehun berdebar kencang.

"Aku menyukaimu hyung.." bisik Sehun yang berusaha berani. Luhan tersenyum. semu pink itu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nado.."

Dan kali ini, music indah bagaikan terputar lembut entah darimana. Langit lebih cerah, namun lembut. Aura yang nyaman dan langit lembut. Kepala Sehun bersandar pada kepala Luhan.

"Mau jadi namjachinguku?"

"Tentu, Hunnie.." bisiknya.

Keduanya masih menikmati waktu nyaman ini berdua. Tangan Sehun mulai bertautan dengan Luhan. Jemarinya menelusup ke sela-sela jemari Luhan. Rasanya nyaman.

TUK..

"Aduh.." bisik Sehun. Matanya yang tertutup terbuka ketika menatap sebuah pesawat kertas yang ada dipangkuannya. Sehun membukanya dan membaca pesan disana.

KENA! Pasangan hidup Oh Sehun adalah Xi Luhan.

Ps: kau yang jelek.

Sehun terkekeh kecil lalu melipatnya dan memasukkannya pada saku celananya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Otte? Cukup maniskah?

Well, review please ^^

No flame, bash, and please no siders ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Saya datang dengan iringan lagu History ;D *pletak

Okelah, no bacot. Just review ne ^^

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Sesosok namja manis dengan dimple terlihat sedang melakukan gerakan gerakan dance disebuah ruangan.

Namja itu bernama Zhang Yi Xing. Dia biasa dipanggil Lay oleh orang kebanyakan. Lay adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Music and Art di Neul Param University.

Lay sudah banyak sekali menjuarai berbagai event dance di Seoul.

Impiannya hanya satu.

Dia ingin menjadi dancer professional.

Setelah puas berlatih, Lay membereskan perlengkapannya dan mulai pergi ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian. Kelasnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. dan pengajarnya adalah Madam Zhu.

Seorang guru yang sangat memperhatikan keindahan, kerapihan, dan sebuah detil yang harus sedetil-detilnya.

Lay meminum sebotol air, dan kemudian mulai mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja berwarna biru, miliknya.

Mengenakan jean berwarna caramel, sepatu berwarna coklat denga garis putih. Lay juga merapihkan kembali rambutnya, dan semuanya sudah selesai.

Lay menjelma menjadi namja manis fashionita yang sangat imut.

Lay bisa dikatakan salah satu namja manis yang paling diincar. Bukan hanya wajah manisnya ketika tersenyum, tapi kelembutan hatinya yang akan membuatmu luluh ketika mengenalnya.

Lay berjalan dengan membawa tas sandang miliknya yang berwarna coklat caramel. Sebuah ponsel flip on yang disambungkan dengan headphone berwarna ungu milik Lay menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya, Bruno Mars-Just The Way You Are.

Dikejauhan, Lay menatap gerombolan yeoja yang mengerubuni sosok namja tampan dengan wajah angelic. Lay menyentuh dadanya.

Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho.

Ya, siapa yang tak mengenal dosen jurusan MIPA murni ini?

Wajah angelicnya, kepintarannya, ketampanannya, kelembutannya.

Lay menyukai Suho.

Ah, sepertinya mencintai Suho. Ya, cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Suho tergolong masih sangat muda. Umurnya baru saja 23 tahun, sementara Lay baru saja 21 tahun.

"Sepertinya hanya khayalanku untuk mendekati namja setampan dia." Ucap Lay yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Lay berjalan menjauh menuju kelasnya yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apollo. Salah satu dewa yang diyakini oleh bangsa Yunani sebagai dewa Music. Di sana dikatakan, music Yunani, adalah Apollo." Jelas wanita tua yang menurut Lay sangat berkharisma itu.

Meski Lay menyukai kelasnya, Lay bisa melirik orang-orang yang bosan. Bahkan ada yang tidak segan bermain ponsel, dan tidur. Ini dikarenakan Madam Zhu sudah mulai menua. Matanya yang mulai menua. Buktinya, kacamata yang sekarang saja sudah tidak berfungsi lagi sepertinya.

Namun, Madam Zhu hapal semua isi buku, jadi dia bisa mengajar tanpa harus menggunakan apapun.

Lay juga mulai bosan. Lay membuka ponsel flip on miliknya dan mulai menyalakannya. Lay tertarik pada sebuah mail yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Angel?" bisik Lay.

Lay membuka mail itu.

Namaku adalah Angel, senang berkenalan denganmu, Lay.

**Temui aku malam ini di ruang latihan dance Neul Param University jam 20:00 PM waktu setempat. Aku akan membantu percintaanmu dengan Suho. Jangan berteriak setelah ini, ne? hahahha :p kalau kau tidak datang, berita kalau kau menyukai dosenmu akan tersebar besok.**

"EEEOHHH?!" Lay memekik kaget lalu berdiri dengan reflek. Tidak mungkin! Ada yang tahu kalau dia menyukai Suho?

"**Mr. Zhang**?" tanya Madam Zhu. Lay tersadar.

"E..eh?" tanya Lay kaget.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sebuah alasan masuk akal kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya wanita itu. Lay berkeringat dingin.

"Itu..uhm..aku kaget karena latihan dance akan dilaksakan malam nanti. itu..ehehehhee" ucap Lay berusaha memberikan alasan.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan kemudian mulai menjelaskan lagi.

Lay menghela nafas lalu duduk kembali.

SIAPA YEOJA INI?!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hahaha intro super pendek XD

Oke~ mind to review? ^^

Please no flame, no bash and no flame ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Saya datang dengan iringan lagu History ;D *pletak

Okelah, no bacot. Just review ne ^^

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya di kantin siang ini. Matanya menatap mailnya yang baginya sangat menyebalkan.

Makan siangnya hanya dimakan setengah, namun jusnya sepertinya tidak mau ditinggalkan dengan Lay.

Lay membaca kembali mailnya.

**Temui aku malam ini di ruang latihan dance Neul Param University jam 20:00 PM waktu setempat. Aku akan membantu percintaanmu dengan Suho. Jangan berteriak setelah ini, ne? hahahha :p kalau kau tidak datang, berita kalau kau menyukai dosenmu akan tersebar besok.**

"Mail menyebalkan." Bisik Lay. Lay menutup ponselnya dan mulai memainkan music Bruno Mars-Marry You.

Kalian tidak tahu? Dia menyukai lagu-lagu Bruno Mars, so karena itulah dia suka mendengarkannya ketika dia dimana saja.

Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya mail baru yang masuk. Lay mengernyit, dan membukanya. Matanya kembali membulat.

**Kau bilang mailku menyebalkan? Padahal aku yang akan menolongmu. Kau tidak percaya kalau aku ini malaikat yang akan membantumu, Zhang Yi Xing?**

Lay membaca pesan itu. Setelahnya, Lay menatap sekitar. Semuanya sedang sibuk dan menikmati makan siang mereka. Kelas Lay baru saja berakhir. Dan dia akan pulang jam 12 siang ini. Sekarang baru jam 11. Dan dia akan menghabiskan dulu waktunya di sini.

Lay menatap kembali ponselnya. _**Mail**_ itu…siapa orang ini? Lay segera membalasnya.

**Siapa kau? Kenapa tahu namaku? Darimana mendapatkan e-mailku? Kenapa bisa tahu aku menyukai Suho seseongnim? Apa buktinya agar aku percaya?**

**SEND!**

Ha-ha! Kita lihat, apa betul dia benar-benar malaikat?

Lay mulai mengunyah kroket miliknya sambil bersenandung, tak lama, balasan mail itu datang. Lay langsung membukanya.

_**Aku sudah bilang, namaku Angel. Soal tahu namamu dan e-mail dirimu sendiri, itu tidak sulit. Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak usah tahu. Oh, terlihat jelas dari tingkahmu selama ini yang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tanpa sadar, kau sudah memberikan sinyal padaku untuk menolongmu. Aku sudah banyak menolong orang. Cari saja di papan tulisan dunia maya yang sedang terkenal itu. Cari nama Huang Zi Tao, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, dan Oh Sehun. Kau mau bukti apa?**_

Lay menatap mailnya kali ini. Sungguh?!

Secepat kilat Lay membuka dunia maya. Lay langsung mencari papan tulisan itu, dan _**bingo**_! Dia temukan!

Tapi, entahlah. Lay ragu untuk menanyai mereka. Kalau sang 'Angel' bahkan sudah memberi bukti nama, bukankah itu artinya sudah benar?

Lay membuka salah satu nama, Do Kyungsoo. Lay tertarik pada tulisannya yang terakhir.

**Hai, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah murid di SM HS. Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo. Aku ingin berbagi pengalamanku. Sebelumnya, percayakah kalian pada sihir? Mungkin tidak. Tetapi aku mengalaminya. Aku adalah murid biasa disana yang jatuh cinta pada seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai. Tetapi aku selalu dikasari olehnya meski aku sudah berbuat baik untuknya. **

**Hingga saat aku makan dikantin untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku, aku bertemu dan diberi ice cream dengan petugas kantin. Awalnya, aku menganggap itu makanan biasa. Tetapi, dia mengatakan kalau ice cream itu ajaib. Benar, loh! Ice cream itu tidak meleleh. Dan dia berhasil menyatukan kami dengan cara yang unik. Saat sedang jalan-jalan dengan Kai yang menjajikan berjalan-jalan denganku selama satu hari penuh, dengan imbalan aku tidak mengganggu hidupnya, kami dicegat oleh musuhnya.**

**Dan aku adalah sandera saat itu. Dengan nekat, aku gunakan stik ice cream itu, dan aku masukkan ke dalam hidungnya. Oke, ini menggelikan. Tetapi, saat perjalanan pulang, dia menyatakan perasaannya denganku, dan kami kejadian.**

**Setelah aku cari info, ternyata memang ada legenda tentang seorang penyihir yang membantu percintaanmu dengan cara unik, dan benda itu yang diberinya akan menjadi benang merah. Aku merasa bahagia mengetahuinya.**

**Mungkin, kalau bukan ice cream itu dan si petugas kantin yang membuatnya, aku tidak akan bersatu dengan nae Namjachingu, Kai.**

Lay hanya mengangguk kecil. Uhm, sedikit aneh?

Lalu Lay membuka nama Huang Zi Tao.

**Apakah kalian tahu? Sihir benar-benar ada didunia ini. Kalian anggap aku wanita kekanakkan? Salah! Aku ini pria. Mungkin, kisahku dengan 'sihir' adalah hal yang unik!**

**Aku bersekolah di Starworld High School. Sebuah sekolah yang kadang membuatku tertekan, namun menorehkan kisah yang begitu indah untukku!**

**Namaku Huang Zi Tao, seorang murid disana dan..kalian tahu? Aku jatuh cinta pada guru musikku sendiri. namanya adalah Wu Yi Fan, namun dia dipanggil Kris. Dia begitu sempurna, hingga aku minder sekali. Kalian tahu? Maksudku, fansnya banyak, dan sangat cantik. Berbeda denganku. Aku tak secantik mereka. Aku aneh, dan tak special.**

**Aku seperti batu jalanan yang tak menarik, dan sang batu jalanan jatuh cinta pada berlian yang ada di toko perhiasan mahal.**

**Dan, tiba-tiba seseorang YANG tak aku KENAL mengiriku pesan. Dan yang mengejutkan, nama kontak yeoja itu adalah Angel, tetapi aku tak memiliki kontak bernama Angel dan bahkan aku tak memiliki nomor ponselnya. Dan kalian tahu? Dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke sekolah malam hari, dan menyuruhku datang sendiri ke gedung music yang ada di sekolahku.**

**Disana, aku harus mengikuti ucapannya dan aku melihatnya.**

**Memang, aku tak melihat wajahnya, namun dia aku tebak begitu cantik. Tubuhnya mungil berkulit putih susu dengan rambut oranye. Mungkin agak merah, entahlah, ingatanku agak memudar untuk mengingat warna rambutnya.**

**Dia juga mengenakan pakaian sailor dengan topi sihir. Dia, oke baiklah memberiku petunjuk dan HARUS mengikuti ucapannya.**

**Dan kalian tahu, aku bersatu dengan guruku karena sebuah boneka Alpaca yang dia suruh aku harus membelinya.**

**Tapi kau tahu, aku anggap itu ajaib sekali. Sihir benar-benar ada, menurutku. Bagaimana denganmu?**

Oke, cukup. Lay tidak mau seperti _**stalker**_. Sepertinya, 'Angel' ini tidak berbohong. Lay segera membuka kotak mailnya untuk membalas lagi mail orang itu.

**Baik, aku sepertinya mulai percaya. Bisa aku minta bukti lain? Yang benar-benar akan meyakinkanku?**

**SEND.**

Lay menghabiskan makan siangnya dan langsung meminum susu kotaknya. Tak lama, mail masuk lagi. Cepat sekali?

**Aku bisa tebak apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, dan meramalkannya untukmu. Lihat ke kirimu, tak lama, akan ada yeoja yang datang dengan pacarnya.**

Lay melihat ke kiri, tepatnya pintu masuk. Dan benar saja, seorang yeoja cantik masuk ke dalam bersama pacarnya. Lay menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin! Pasti kebetulan. Ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan lagi.

**Hitung sampai sepuluh, ada seseorang yang memintamu untuk menemaninya makan. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, tidak usah datang malam nanti, dan siap-siap saja berita itu akan tersebar :p**

Lay menghitung dalam hati.

1…2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..

"Zhang Yi Xing?" Lay membeku karena namanya disebut. Lay mendongak dan mendapatkan seorang namja tampan yang tersenyum padanya.

"Su..Suho..Seseongnim..?" Lay membeku. Namja itu duduk dihadapannya.

Sosoknya begitu tampan!

Dengan rambut _**Mohawk**_ berwarna hitam kemerahan yang membuat ketampanannya semakin manly. Tegas, namun lembut dan manly. Senyumnya yang ramah, kacamata dengan frame hitam itu, dan suaranya yang lembut.

Sepertinya, tawaran Angel itu sangat menarik.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Suho. Lay mengangguk. Lay mematikan musiknya dan melepas Headphone miliknya. Lay tersenyum pelan.

"Nde, seseongnim."

"Aigo, aku tidak setua itu, Yi Xing-ah. Aku masih 23 tahun. Kau 21, kan?" tanya Suho. Lay tersenyum pelan. Grogi? YA!

"Sayang sekali, aku kira kau belum selesai. Mau menemaniku dulu? Kelasmu sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Suho. Lay mengangguk. Suho mengecek ponselnya sambil menikmati secangkir _**Cappucino**_ dengan _**rich**_ _**creamy**_ _**foam**_ yang lumayan banyak.

Catatan, Suho menyukai minuman itu. Lay mencatatnya di otaknya dengan rapi, dan menyimpannya dalam folder MY SUHO. Suho hanya menikmati roti bakar, juga kroketnya.

"Kau masih lapar, Yi Xing-ah?" tanya Suho. Lay menatap dan menggeleng. Suho tersenyum.

"Kroketku agak berlebih. Kau mau? _**Here**_." Ucap Suho. Suho menusuknya dengan garpu, dan menyuapkannya pada Lay.

Oke! Lay memerah!

.

.

.

.

Lay tengah melakukan gerakan-gerakan dance di ruang latihan dari jam 7 tadi. Sekarang, sudah jam 8.

Tak lama, Lay merasakan angin berhembus dibelakangnya. Hii! Merinding!

"Wah, kau hebat sekali." Puji sebuah suara. Lay berbalik dan menemukan sesosok yeoja cantik yang wajahnya tertutupi topi penyihir yang besar. Pakaian sailir, dan rambutnya…oranye kemerahan. Tubuhnya mungil dan putih bersih.

"Kau…"

"Ya, Angel." Ucap Angel itu. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau bilang akan menolongku, kan?" Tanya Lay. Wanita terkikik kecil.

"Iya, aku sudah membuat daftar apa yang akan kau kerjakan besok. Jangan pernah menyimpang, oke?" tanya yeoja itu. Lay menerimanya dan mengernyit.

"Kau..menyuruhku..melakukan aktifitasku besok seperti biasa?" tanya Lay tidak percaya. Lay bisa melihat dia terkikik. Seolah, akan ada yang berbeda besok.

"Jangan melanggar, lakukan saja. Oke? Ah, lihat." Ucap yeoja itu menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang Lay. Lay berbalik.

"Apa s-" Lay kaget.

MANA YEOJA TADI?!

.

.

.

Lay bangun seperti biasa, mandi dan sarapan seperti biasa.

Hari ini, adalah hari minggu yang cerah, namun tidak panas. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Menurut jadwalnya yang ditulis dengan yeoja aneh itu, dia harus lari pagi sebentar dan menolong seorang anak yang balonnya hilang.

"Huh? memangnya ada yang seperti ini?" tanya Lay dalam hati. Lay menaikan bahunya lalu mulai lari pagi.

Lay memasangkan headphonenya dan mulai berlari pagi dengan lagu lagu kesukaannya.

Saat berlari sampai di taman, Lay beristirahat sejenak. Lelah sekali.

Lay menatap seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis sesunggukan didekat kolam air. Lay mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Lay. Anak kecil itu menatap Lay dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lay mengelus pelan surai rambut hitam anak laki-laki itu.

"Hiks..Paman…balon Woominie hilang..hiks.." tangisan anak itu kembali pecah. Lay mengernyit.

Sebuah pemikiran muncul dikepalanya. Apa si Angel sengaja merencanakan harinya?

"Bagaimana, kalau hyung belikan? Panggil Hyung saja, ne?" tanya Lay. Anak itu menatap Lay.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Woomin-ah, ini hyung belikan yang baru untukmu-loh? Yixing?" tanya Suho. Lay menatap Suho kaget.

"E..eh? Su…Suho hyung.." Lay merona manis tatkala Suho tersenyum.

"Balon~" ucap anak kecil bernama Woomin itu. setelah menerimanya dari Suho, Woomin membungkuk untuk berterima kasih dan pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

"Kau..sedang lari pag, Yi Xing-ah?" tanya Suho. Lay menoleh dan mengangguk perlahan. Keduanya duduk didekat kolam air itu. menarik nafas perlahan.

"Rasanya menelan saliva sendiri begitu sulit." Bisik batin Lay. Lay melihat selembar kertas yang dia kantungi. Pemberian sang Angel.

Setelah lari pagi….HAH?! berjalan-jalan?! HEI! Kapan ada tulisan bersama Suho?! YA! Lay bersumpah semalam hanya ada tulisan Berjalan-jalan pagi sambil memakan ice cream, dan itu memang kebiasaannya.

"Yixing-ah, mau berjalan-jalan denganku? Aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream." Ajak Suho dengan senyumnya yang manis. Lay mengangguk kikuk. Keduanya mulai berjalan-jalan.

Sialan! Wajah Lay kenapa rasanya panas sekali?!

"Yixing-ah, kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah?" tanya Suho dengan nada khawatir. Lay menggeleng pelan.

"A..ani! aku tidak sakit. Aku sehat!" jawab Lay cepat lalu menunduk lagi. Suho mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya sampai pada kedai ice cream terdekat.

"Yixing-ah, kau mau ice cream rasa apa?" tanya Suho. Lay menatap daftar menu yang dipajang pada kedai itu.

"_**Green**_ _**tea**_…" ucap Lay. Suho tersenyum.

"Tolong dua Ice cream rasa _**Green**_ _**Tea**_." Ujar Suho. Keduanya masih saling berdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Setelah selesai, keduanya menikmati ice cream itu dan mulai berjalan-jalan lagi.

Lay mengambil ponselnya. Ada sebuah mail yang baru masuk.

**Bagaimana kencannya? Menyenangkan? Kkk~ oh iya, menurut jadwalnya, kau akan pulang kan? Semoga beruntung seterusnya~ kkk~**

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menutup ponselnya. Dasar sialan.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Suho. Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Nde..uhm..Suho hyung, aku harus pulang. Rumahku ada disana. Annyeong!" lalu, Lay segera berlari. Suho menatapnya dari kejauhan dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Lay hanya mendengarkan music saja hari ini. Bosan juga…

Rrrtt…rrrttt… eh? Panggilan? Nomor baru? Segera Lay mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_**Ah, Yixing-ah.**_" Ucap sebuah suara yang dikenal. Lay membulatkan matanya.

"Su..Suho hyung?"

"_**Nde. Aku mendapatkan nomor ponselmu dari Mrs Zhu. Uhm, maukah kau menemaniku hari ini mencari hadiah untuk seseorang?" **_tanya Suho. Lay membelakkan matanya.

"Se..seseorang..? hadiah..?"

"_**Hm, aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku pada seseorang yang aku sukai ketika pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di Universitas..kau mau menolongku, kan?" **_tanya Suho.

Lay tersenyum lemah. Perih sekali…

"Hum..aku..aku akan menemanimu…"

"_**Bagus. Akan aku jemput sekarang, tunggu disana, nde? Aku juga sudah punya alamat rumah dan e-mailmu dari Mrs. Zhu.**_" Ucap Suho lalu menutup ponselnya. Lay menatap perih.

"Itu bukan dirimu, Lay.." bisik Lay. Lay menghapus airmatanya.

.

.

.

Suho dan dirinya ada disebuah toko pernak-pernik sekarang ini. Suho dan dirinya terlihat sedang melihat-lihat perhiasan unik.

"Hey, menurutmu.. apa dia akan menyukai kalung ini?" tanya Suho. Lay menatap kalung couple berlambang air dan tanduk?

"Uhm, sepertinya. Desainnya bagus sekali. Unik." Ucap Lay yang memandangnya lembut. Suho tersenyum.

"Kau mau mengenakannya bersamaku?" tanya Suho dengan nada lembut. Lay membulatkan matanya dan menatap Suho.

"Eh? Kau… bukannya ini untuk orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Lay. Berdebar? Iya..Lay berdebar. Ini aneh!

Wajah Suho perlahan mendekat.

"Orang yang aku sukai itu kau loh….." Ucap Suho pelan. Lay memerah. INI MIMPI?! KENAPA NYATA SEKALI?! Rasanya, Lay sedang tersangkut di awan sekarang!

"K…kau…ah, apa kau latihan?" tanya Lay. Suho menarik dagu Lay dan mengecup bibir itu.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lay bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan yeoja yang berteriak histeris di toko itu. Suho melepas bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sedang berlatih, ataupun bercanda. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Kau yang manis dan pendiam." Ucap Suho. Lay menatap Suho dalam.

"Kau.."

"Aku hanya terima jawaban iya." Ucap Suho. Lay menunduk dan mengangguk perlahan.

Dan dengan semua itu, sorakan memenuhi tiap sudut toko itu.

.

.

.

.

Suho dan Lay sedang ada disebuah taman malam ini. Menikmati pemandangan malam, dan tentu saja dengan kalung couple mereka.

Suho bersandar pada kepala Lay, dan Lay bersandar pada bahu Suho.

Lay merasakan ponselnya bergetar pelan. Ah? Mail?

Lay membuka ponselnya dan membuka mail itu.

**Semoga kalian terus menjadi pasangan yang menyenangkan. Lihat kalung kalian. Ada tombol kecil dibalik lambang airnya. Semoga beruntung ^^**

Lay menutup ponselnya.

"Suho-hyung, boleh lihat kalungmu?" tanya Lay. Suho memperlihatkan kalungnya. Lay juga memperhatikan kalungnya.

Dan memang benar, ada tombol kecil dibalik kalung mereka. Lay menatap mata Suho yang heran. Lay menekan kedua tombol itu, dan tiba-tiba liontin itu terbuka.

Ada gulungan kertas kecil didalamnya. Suho dan Lay membuka kertas gulungan itu pada masing-masing kalung.

KENA! PASANGAN HIDUP ZHANG YIXING ADALAH KIM JOONMYEON.

KENA! PASANGAN HIDUP KIM JOONMYEON ADALAH ZHANG YIXING.

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Semoga terkabul." Bisik Suho lalu mengecup puncak kepala Lay.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Need review ^^

Please no flame, no bash and no silent readers ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Okelah, no bacot. Just review ne ^^

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Seorang namja berpipi sedikit chubby, berambut oranye kemerahan terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan sambil menatapi pemandangan pinggiran sungai yang berada didekat taman.

Senyum manisnya selalu mengembang ketika bertemu setiap orang-orang. Tubuhnya sangat mungil. Kulitnya putih bersih. Tubuh yang dibalut T-shirt putih, Hoodie putih, Jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Topi Hip Hop putih dengan tulisan WOLF-nya yang berwarna hitam itu terlihat menggemaskan sekali.

Namja itu duduk disalah satu bangku yang disediakan dengan taman itu.

Kim Minseok adalah namanya. Namun dia memiliki nama panggilan lain. Xiumin. Entahlah darimana dia bisa mendapatkan nama itu. Ibunya bilang, panggilan itu dia dapatkan ketika Xiumin pergi bersama keluarganya menuju Beijing untuk berlibur.

Saat itu, salah satu warga lokal yang menawari jajanan khas Beijing mengatakan Xiumin sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi bakpao yang menggemaskan. Dan dia langsung memanggil Xiumin kecil saat itu dengan sebutan 'Xiumin!'. Entahlah, tapi Xiumin cukup menyukainya. Menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan dan keren.

Namja manis berumur 23 tahun menurut umur Korea itu lebih tepat berumur 20 sepertinya. Wajahnya sangat Baby Face.

Xiumin memainkan ponselnya. Tak lama, sebuah telepon masuk ke ponsel flip on miliknya. Xiumin merona.

Jongdae.

Guru les menyanyinya yang baru berumur 21 tahun menurut umur Korea. Seorang namja tampan bersuara indah.

Lengkingan suaranya akan membuatmu merinding. Suaranya begitu menyatu dengan music yang dibawakan. Sehingga akan menciptakan harmoni yang lembut.

Xiumin ingat, ketika 2 bulan lalu dia bertemu dengan Jongdae karena dia harus ikut lomba menyanyi kala itu. dan Xiumin untungnya menang di urutan pertama karena kerja kerasnya.

Xiumin memanggil Jongdae dengan sebutan Chen. Baginya, Jongdae yang dipanggil Chen memiliki makna tersendiri. Chen juga terlihat tidak keberatan. Malah, Chen mengatakan kalau nama panggilan itu unik meskipun dia orang Korea asli.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Xiumin.

"_**Minseok-hyung-ah ani. Xiumin Hyung. Apa kau akan latihan nanti sore? Kau yang datang ke tempat latihan didekat rumahku, atau aku yang datang ke rumahmu?**_" tanya Chen ditelepon. Xiumin terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Sebaiknya dirumahku saja, Chen-ah. Appa dan eommaku pergi untuk Honeymoon dan peringatan pernikahan mereka ke Jejudo selama seminggu. Mereka baru akan pulang. Aku punya beberapa cemilan." Tawar Xiumin atau Minseok itu. Jongdae berpikir sebentar.

"_**Baiklah. Appa dan eomma juga pergi mengunjungi sahabat ayahku yang ada di Jepang. Anaknya akan menikah. Bagaimana kalau aku menginap, hyung? Aku ingin bercerita denganmu**_." Ucap Jongdae di telepon. Minseok terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya memang lebih baik begitu. Besok juga hari minggu. Baiklah, aku sedang diluar sekarang. Kau mau menitip sesuatu?" tanya Xiumin. Xiumin berjalan-jalan lagi.

"_**Uhm…belikan aku cemilan saja. Terserah kau mau membeli yang mana**_." Ucap Chen. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah datang, aku juga sudah akan pulang." Ucap Xiumin. Setelah itu, sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Wajah Xiumin merona lembut, debaran jantungnya bernyanyi indah. Membentuk beat lembut yang menyenangkan. Membakar semangatmu.

Xiumin memasukkan ponselnya dan langsung berjalan lagi.

Jongdae..namanya begitu indah dihati Xiumin. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali dia bisa mengenal Jongdae.

.

.

.

Xiumin terlihat sedang merapihkan kamarnya. Sebenarnya kamarnya tidak berantakan, tetapi dia ingin agar yang menginap dikamarnya merasa nyaman.

Apalagi untuk Chen.

BLUSH.

"Ya! Kim Minseok, kenapa kau harus merona? Bodoh! Untuk saja Jongdae tidak melihatmu." Ucap Xiumin sambil menepuk pipinya lembut. Xiumin segera merapikan kamarnya lalu turun untuk merapihkan kembali kalau-kalau ada yang bisa di rapihkan.

Setelah merasa semuanya sudah rapi, Xiumin duduk sambil menonton tv. Tak lama, ponselnya berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Minseok membukanya dan membaca sebuah Mail yang masuk.

**From : Angel**

**Hello Kim Minseok. Aku dengar kau menyukai Kim Jongdae, benar begitu? Aku bisa membantu percintaanmu, kalau kau tak keberatan. Panggil saja aku Angel. Aku sudah banyak membantu orang-orang yang mungkin tak akan kau tahu. Kau boleh menghubungi seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun dan Zhang Yi Xing. Aku sudah membantu mereka.**

Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa orang salah sambung? Sudahlah, mungkin benar. Xiumin menutup ponselnya dan menonton lagi. Tak lama, mail masuk lagi.

**From : Angel**

**Kalau kau tak percaya, aku bisa membuktikannya. Nanti malam, kau harus pergi untuk membeli beberapa makanan mentah dengan Jongdae. Aku akan mengirimu pesan. Sekarang, hitung saja dalam 10, Jongdae akan datang. Cari nama-nama itu di Dunia maya, minta mereka bertemu untuk menceritakannya denganmu. Oh, atau kau mau aku yang mengaturnya agar kalian bertemu? Aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar akan membantumu.**

Xiumin berdebar. Hey, sepertinya dia tidak main-main. Apalagi membawa embel-embel akan datangnya Jongdae.

Ting Tong..ting tong..

Bel rumah Xiumin berbunyi. Xiumin segera menutup ponselnya dan berlai untuk membuka pintu.

"Xiumin hyung.." sapa namja yang dia kenal. Jongdae. Ingatannya langsung berputar terlalu cepat.

DIA SUNGGUHAN?!

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Next chap~ akan jadi chap terakhir :3

Please review ^^

Please no flame, no bash and please no silent readers ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Soulmate

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Tuliskan namamu disini, atau harapkan orang yang kau sukai sambil menatapi benda ini. Maka, benda ini akan mengantarmu ke pasanganmu lewat benang merah atau sebagai benang merahmu. IT'S YAOI! KAISOO, KRISTAO, AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Okelah, no bacot. Just review ne ^^

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi salah satu comic :D

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Xiumin benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau seseorang yang mengiriminya sebuah mail yang mengaku kalau dia adalah 'Angel' begitu sungguhan! Maksudnya, lihatlah! Mail itu mengatakan kalau Jongdae akan datang, dan dia sungguhan datang.

Apa cuma kebetulan? Tidak. Terlalu mengejutkan untuk sebuah kebetulan. Apa Jongdae harus menukar nomor ponsel dan alamat _e-mail_ miliknya untuk mengerjainya?

Xiumin kenal Jongdae. Dia bukanlah pria yang suka berbuat iseng meski sebenarnya suka iseng. Dia hanya iseng ketika penyakit gilanya kambuh. Xiumin cukup mengenal Jongdae. Oke, tidak mungkin begitu.

"Minseok-_hyung_, rumahmu rapi sekali?" tanya Jongdae yang terlihat sedang berkeliling rumah Xiumin seperti biasa. Jongdae duduk di sofa tengah dan menyamankan posisinya. Xiumin melirik ke luar jendela. Langit agak mendung sore ini.

"Aku baru saja merapihkannya. Kau mau minum _Cocoa_?" tanya Xiumin. Jongdae mengangguk. Jongdae mengikuti Xiumin ke dapur. Xiumin terlihat sedang menghangatkan air hangat, sedangkan Jongdae membuka kulkasnya.

Jongdae memang sudah diterima di keluarga ini. Ibu Xiumin bahkan pernah mengatakan kalau Jongdae bisa menganggap mereka keluarga kedua. Ibu Xiumin begitu menyukai suara nyanyian Jongdae. Dan itu pernah membuat ayah Xiumin cemburu sampai setengah mati.

Begitu pula Xiumin. Ibu Jongdae begitu menyukai sifat santun milik Xiumin, dan sudah pasti tubuh mungil dan wajah manis penuh _aegyo_ miliknya. Xiumin bukanlah penggila aegyo, namun dia hanya akan menunjukkan aegyonya beberapa kali saja.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak membelikanku cemilan?" tanya Chen dengan wajah murung kekanakkannya. Xiumin menepuk jidat.

"_Jeongmal mianhamnida_, Jongdae-_ah_. Aku benar-benar lupa." Ucap Xiumin. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kulkasmu juga nyaris kosong, _hyung_. Bahan makanan mentah nyaris kosong." Ucap Jongdae yang memperhatikan kulkas Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak salah, _eomma_ memang menyuruhku belanja bahan makanan mentah sebelum pergi. Baiklah, nanti kita pergi ke Super Market dekat ini. Kalau tidak salah, banyak bahan makanan baru yang datang tadi." Ucap Xiumin.

Xiumin ingat mempunyai simpanan jagung kering untuk membuat _popcorn_. Xiumin mengajak Jongdae menonton film di kamarnya sambil menikmati _popcorn_ dan _cocoa_ mereka.

.

.

.

Keduanya sesekali tertawa karena menonton film yang menurut mereka sangat lucu ini. Sesekali, airmata membanjiri mata mereka karena terlalu banyak tertawa. _Cocoa_ mereka menjadi minuman nikmat untuk keduanya. _Popcorn_ mereka juga menjadi cemilan yang sangat enak.

Mungkin, mereka lupa kalau di luar sedang hujan. Ck, dasar dunia milik berdua.

"_Hyung_, di luar hujan. Eottokhe?" tanya Jongdae. Xiumin berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau tidak salah, mobilku ada di garasi. Bahan bakarnya juga sepertinya masih ada. Kita bisa pakai itu. Kau bisa mengendarai mobil, kan?" tanya Xiumin. Jongdae mengangguk.

Keduanya diam sejenak. Karena filmnya sudah habis, Xiumin sedang mencari dvd yang mungkin menarik.

"_Hyung_." Panggil Jongdae. Xiumin menoleh.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Besok…aku ada lomba menyanyi." Ucap Jongdae. Xiumin kaget.

"Woah! _Jinjja_?! _Chukkaeyo_~! Kau pasti bisa memenangkannya, Jongdae-_yah_. Kau memiliki suara yang indah. Lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan?" Tanya Xiumin. Xiumin juga terlihat menyemangati Jongdae. Jongdae tersenyum. Senang, mungkin?

"Aku harap begitu.. uhm… Eric Benet. Kau tahu lagu Eric Benet yang berjudul The _Last Time_? Aku membawakan lagu itu." jawab Jongdae. Xiumin terkejut.

"Wah, itu lagu kesukaanku loh. Semangatlah, kalau kau menang, kau harus mentraktirku, Jongdae-_ah_!" ucap Xiumin. Jongdae terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu, Minseok-_hyungie_." Jawab Jongdae dengan senyum hangatnya.

.

.

.

Hujan telah berhenti. Menyisahkan udara sejuk yang begitu nyaman. Sang bulan membagi keindahan cahayanya untuk makhluk bumi yang haus keindahan. Ribuan bahkan milayan bintang bercahaya lucu bagaikan ribuan dan milyaran kunang-kunang langit. Mengedipkan cahayanya malu-malu, namun terus membagikannya.

Keindahan yang hanya akan kau temui di dunia. Apakah ada bintang yang menaburi langit malam di Surga? Apakah ada bulan bersinar indah dengan bintangnya yang cantik di Neraka sana?

Xiumin dan Jongdae terlihat sedang berjalan kaki berdua menuju Super Market terdekat. Sekaligus olahraga dan menghirup udara segar yang sudah dicuci dengan hujan, bukankah itu sangat menyegarkan?

Keduanya terlihat mengobrol sejenak, tertawa, mengobrol lagi dan begitulah seterusnya hingga sampai di Super Market yang dituju.

Keduanya masuk dan segera mulai berbelanja. Jongdae yang membawa kereta belanjaan, sedangkan Xiumin yang memilih dan memasukkannya. Tak banyak, yang penting cukup untuk Xiumin sendirian di rumah sampai orang tuanya kembali.

Disaat sedang asyik berbelanja, Xiumin merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Xiumin membukanya. Sebuah _mail_? Dari..Angel?

**Hey Minseok. Kau kelihatan senang sekali, ya? Malam ini, bisakah kau putarkan lagu **_**A Thousand Year**_**? Tapi yang dinyanyikan di drama Glee? Aku yakin kau akan menyukai lagu itu, kan? Oh, lihatlah 2 orang didepanmu. Satu yang berpakaian putih, bertubuh mungil, dan yang satu bertubuh **_**manly**_** dengan kulit **_**tan**_** dan berpakain biru gelap. Yang bertubuh mungil itu adalah Do Kyungsoo yang pernah aku tolong. Dan satunya lagi adalah Jongin. Orang yang sangat disayangi dengan Kyungsoo.**

Xiumin langsung mengikuti tulisan di mail itu. Benar saja. Ada 2 orang pria yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh. Salah satunya adalah pria manis bermata besar, bertubuh mungil, manis, berpakaian putih, dan jeans biru gelap. Satunya lagi adalah seorang pria bertubuh tegap, _manly_, berkulit coklat, tampan, berpakaian _T-Shirt_ lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap dan celana putih.

Xiumin semakin yakin kalau 'Angel' ini sungguhan. Entahlah, dorongan hatinya menyuruhnya untuk pulang malam ini, dan mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan pada drama Glee.

Keyakinannya semakin bertambah ketika mendengar langsung nama Kyungsoo. Tadi saat lewat, Xiumin mendengar.

"_**Kyungsoo-baby, bagaimana kalau makan cake coklatnya diranjang lagi? ranjang yang ini banyak bantalnya, loh. Jadi, kau bisa menikmati cakenya dengan santai. Aku suka sekali 'suaramu' seperti kemarin."**_

Dasar mesum -_-

Setelah selesai berbelanja, keduanya pulang dengan berjalan kaki lagi. Xiumin dan Jongdae terlihat tertawa-tawa riang.

Ya, biarkan Xiumin merasakan perasaan di dadanya semakin meletup-letup dengan senyuman, dengan tawa, dengan suara Jongdae.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir bagai butiran hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Begitu cepat, begitu tak terkira. Apa kau bisa menghitung butiran hujan yang turun ke bumi dari awal bumi diciptakan hingga sekarang?

Berapa banyak tetesannya dalam satu detik di bumi hanya untukmu?

Pagi tadi, Jongdae sudah pulang untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Xiumin hanya bisa mendoakannya. Acaranya mulai malam nanti, tapi Jongdae ingin berlatih lebih lagi dirumahnya hari ini.

Xiumin terlihat sedang menikmati _pancake_ buatannya. Matanya menatap layat tv rumahnya yang menayangkan berbagai acara pagi yang menyegarkan. Xiumin terkejut karena mendapatkan sebuah _mail_.

Buru-buru, Xiumin membukanya. Dari Angel? Ah sial! Semalam Xiumin tidak mendengar lagunya.

**Kenapa kau tak mendengarkan lagunya? Kau tahu, kau nyaris menghancurkan rencanaku. Buka saja file ini, dengarkan baik-baik. Nanti malam, datanglah. Semangatilah Jongdae.**

Xiumin tersenyum pelan. Jemarinya mulai menekan tombol untuk membalas pesan ini. Jemarinya dengan lincah menulis tulisan di atas _keyboard_.

**Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Aku akan ikuti petunjukmu. Terima kasih, Angel.**

Send.

Tak lama, balasan muncul kembali.

**Sama-sama..kalau bisa, bawakan Jongdae karangan bunga berwarna merah. Aku tidak perduli itu mawar atau apapun. Kenakanlah kemeja berwarna orange yang dibelikan dengan Jongdae saat kau ulang tahun dulu.**

Xiumin nyaris tersedak. Sejak kapan orang ini tahu?!

Dasar gila.

Tapi..

Xiumin tersenyum manis. Xiumin menghirup udara disekitarnya dengan lembut, dan mengeluarkannya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Malam telah menyelimuti bumi. Xiumin sedang mengantri untuk menonton Jongdae. Xiumin membawa karangan bunga untuk Jongdae seperti suruhan sang Angel, dia juga mengenakan kemeja orange miliknya yang dibelikan dengan Jongdae. Xiumin memang tak tahu Jongdae akan menang atau tidak, tapi hari ini, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Karangan bunga ini..mungkin mewakili perasaannya.

Setelah mendapat bangku bagian depan, Xiumin langsung duduk dan bersiap menonton.

Acara sudah di mulai, begitu banyak sekali kontestan yang ada disana. Semuanya sangat bagus dan piawai membawakan lagu-lagu yang manis. Ada yang sambil bermain piano, gitar, biola, dan bahkan ada yang sambil bermain drum. Semuanya sangat hebat.

Tapi tidak. Xiumin yakin pada Jongdae. Hingga akhirnya, kontestan bernomor 40, yaitu Jongdae mulai dipanggil. Dia adalah kontestan terakhir acara ini.

Sebenarnya, acara ini juga bertujuan untuk mencari penyanyi. Xiumin bisa melihat beberapa suruhan dari Ceo perusahaan music terkenal sedang menyamar dan menonton acara ini.

Bagaimana kalau Jongdae menjadi artis? Apakah dia akan menjauh dari Xiumin? Semakin jauh?

Jongdae sudah berada di tengah panggung. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan Tuxedo hitam, dan dasi hitam, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Wajahnya seolah bersinar. Dia tampan.

Wajah Xiumin merona manis.

Matanya menatap seluruh penonton dengan senyum manisnya. Matanya bertatapan dengan Xiumin sejenak lalu tersenyum.

Music mulai mengalun. Music slow yang begitu romantis. Dentingan piano yang mengalun lembut. Jongdae menarik nafas sedikit.

_The first time I fell in love was long ago  
I didn't know how to give my love at all.._

_The next time I settled for what felt so close..  
but without romance, you're never gonna fall  
After everything I've learned  
Now it's finally my turn  
This is the last time I'll fall…in love_

Chen menatap sekilas Xiumin dengan senyumnya lalu menatap kembali kedepan.

_The first time we walked under that..stary sky..  
There was a moment when everything was clear  
I didn't need to ask or even wonder why..because each question is answered when you near..and I'm wise enough to know when a miracle unfolds..  
This is the last time I'll fall in love.._

Xiumin menatap Jongdae. Ada apa? Mengapa matanya selalu mengarah padanya ketika dia mengucapkan last time? Ada apa Jongdae?

_Now don't hold back, just let me know..  
could I be moving much too fast or way to slow..  
'Cause all of my life….I've waited for this day.  
To find that once in a lifetime. This is it I'll never be the same.._

_You'll never know what it's taken me to say these words..  
and now that I've said them, they could never be enough.. wo..ho..ho.._

Jongdae menatap Xiumin yang duduk dibangku depan dengan senyum lembutnya.

_As far..as I can see..there's only you and only me..  
This is the last time I'll fall in love.._

Mata Jongdae melunak. Senyumnya begitu lembut.

_Last..time I'll fall in love…_

_The last time…I'll fall…in love…._

Jongdae menatap seluruh penonton. Semuanya langsung berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Para juri juga sangat terkesan. Jongdae sangat berbakat.

Salah seorang mc mendekati Jongdae.

"Jongdae-ah, Anda sangat luar biasa. Salah satu juri menatapi dirimu, kenapa kau selalu melihat kesalah satu penonton? Siapa yang kau lihat?" tanya MC itu. Jongdae tersenyum.

"Aku mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk Kim Minseok hyung." Jawab Jongdae pada MC itu. Mata Jongdae sekilas menatap Xiumin, lalu menatap seluruh juri dan seluruh penonton. Xiumin merona. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat gugup membanjiri wajah manisnya.

Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Apa dia sangat berarti denganmu? Apa yang kau inginkan dari lagu ini?" tanya MC itu lagi. Jongdae tersenyum.

"Aku ingin, menyatakan perasaanku untuknya lewat lagu ini. Aku sungguh menyukai, menyayangi dan mencintai Minseok hyung. Aku yakin, dia adalah cinta pertamaku, dan aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dengan dirinya. Minseok hyung, maukah kau menjadi milikku?" tanya Jongdae. Xiumin bergetar.

Dia begitu bahagia. Airmatanya mengalir.

"Kalau kau setuju, majulah kesini hyung. Aku ingin mengatakannya didepan wajah manismu yang selalu tersenyum untukku." Ucap Jongdae yang menatap Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum. Xiumin berjalan menuju panggung dengan membawa karangan bunga berwarna merah. Ya, mawar. Tidak banyak, namun sangat cantik.

MC itu agak menjauh.

Jongdae mendekati Xiumin yang sudah berada di atas panggung bersama dengannya. Seluruh pasang mata menatapi mereka.

"Kim Minseok, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Jongdae. Xiumin tersenyum.

Terima!

Terima!

Terima!

Seluruh penonton yang ada disana, serta seluruh juri langsung memberikan tepuk tangan meriah sekaligus berteriak pada Xiumin untuk menerimanya. Xiumin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Seketika itulah, Jongdae langsung memeluk Xiumin. Seluruh penonton langsung bersorak begitu heboh. Begitu pula para juri yang mungkin sudah greget (?) menunggu jawaban Xiumin.

"Hyung, apa kau mau menyanyikan lagu A Thousand Years versi Glee yang sangat aku sukai itu?" tanya Jongdae. Xiumin melirik para juri. Juri-juri sepertinya menunggunya. Xiumin mengangguk.

Semuanya mulai hening.

Music khas A Thousand years mulai mengalun lembut. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Xiumin menarik nafas untuk bernyanyi.

_The day we met  
frozen I held my breath..  
Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart to fall…  
but watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.. _

Keduanya tersenyum dengan tangan yang saling bergenggaman.

Keduanya menarik nafas untuk menyanyikan satu kalimat bagi keduanya.

_One..step..closer.._

Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Xiumin menarik nafas lagi.

_I Have died everyday waiting for you..  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you..For a thousand years..  
I'll love you for a thousand more.._

Jongdae ditarik pelan. Kali ini, dia akan mempersembahkan suaranya hanya untuk namja yang dia sukai.

_Time stand still..  
Beauty in all he is.._

Kali ini Jongdae yang bernyanyi..

_I will be brave..  
I Will not let anything take…away._.  
_What's standing in front of me..every breath..every hour has come to this.._

Keduanya mulai bernyanyi lagi. Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan.

Keduanya menarik nafas lagi.

_One..step..closer.._

_I have died everyday waiting for you..  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you..For a thousand years.._

Music mulai mengalum pelan. Tanda bahwa lagu itu akan segera berakhir.

_And all along, I believed I would find you..  
Time has brought your heart to me..  
I have loved you..for a thousand years.._

Keduanya saling tersenyum. hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Kali ini, bagian terakhir untuk keduanya nyanyikan lagi.

_I Will love you…a thousand more…_

Lalu keduanya saling berciuman dengan lembut.

Seluruh penonton langsung berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Para wartawan juga langsung mengabadikan moment ini.

Keduanya melepas ciuman itu. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan dan menatap panggung dengan bahagia.

Dikejauhan, Xiumin melihat seorang wanita berambut oranye agak merah yang cukup cantik. Wajahnya tersenyum lembut, namun misterius. Setelah gadis itu mengirim sesuatu di ponselnya, dia langsung berjalan pergi.

Tak lama setelah itu, ponsel Xiumin bergetar. Xiumin membuka ponselnya. _Mail_!

**KENA! Pasangan hidup Kim Minseok adalah Kim Jongdae!**

Xiumin mencari anak itu tadi. Dia yakin, wanita itu tadi adalah Angel.

Xiumin tersenyum. benar-benar sebuah kejadian paling menarik dalam hidupnya. Ditolong dengan seseorang misterius, namun baik hati. Xiumin menggenggam erat tangan itu.

.

.

Mungkin bagi kalian, keajaiban adalah kata lain dari perjuangan. Perjuangan memiliki kata lain, yaitu impian.

Semuanya menyambung menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah keinginan.

Kalian percaya kalau keajaiban itu ada, kan?

.

.

.

**END**

.

.HUAHAHHAHAHA! akhirnya tamat juga Soulmate! XD

Please review ^^

Please no flame, no bash, and please no silent readers~ ^^

Raichi.

Manna, Bengkulu Selatan. Wednesday. July, 31 2013. 20:06 PM


End file.
